Shadows of the Heart
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Shuichi Shindo, the Pink Devil is a great thief and Yuki Eiri is the reporter trying find out who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

A.U. Shuichi is a thief that most mistaken for a girl. Yuki is a reporter looking for the biggest story of his career which happens to be about Shuichi. When Yuki goes to a night club following a lead, he finds himself attracted to Shuichi, not realizing the girl he has been searching for is the man who is slowing making his way into his heart. Will Yuki get his man or will gravitation take its toll causing him to fall in love instead?

* * *

Shadows of the Heart

Chapter One

* * *

There was a full moon out, the city seemed to be at rest, and there was only a slight chill in the air. A gentle breeze blew at the pink hair of a violet-eyed man. He stood, gazing over the bridge, dressed in solid black. A small jewelry store was below him. This was his next target, where the actual Diamond of Mystery was held. He gave a bright smile. They actually thought they could fool him! Okay... So they did, but lucky for him he had Suguru and Hiro to help out. They had figured out the gem held in the huge museum in the center of Tokyo was a fake. The real one was held in the storeroom of the jewelry store. "Alright, it is insight," Shuichi stated out loud in a serious voice. Hiro was already down there waiting for him while Suguru directed them from their base.

"Good, I'm zooming in on the coordinates. You know it just would be easier if you just went inside the building with Hiro." Suguru pointed out, slightly annoyed.

"I know, but where is the fun in that?"

"Baka,"

"What! I am not idiot,"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Don't you two get started! We got a job to done. Shuichi! Get your little cute ass over here."

"Hey, quit hitting on me on a job." The pink thief teased right back.

"Don't you two start either," Suguru retorted, "Now, I think it will be safe for you to zip down."

"Good," Shuichi replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, come on down." Hiro replied into his earpiece. Shuichi grabbed on to the handle then took a step back before leaping in the air, then he held tightly on the handle, letting himself glide downwards.

"Whew!" he exclaimed as he zoomed down the wire.

"Be quiet," the green-headed man scolded. The little pink thief didn't hear him and proceeded to squeal. Hiro down below, just shook his head at his best friend. Shuichi let go of the handle, letting himself land on the taller man.

"Baka!"

"Sorry," the pink-headed man replied as he pulled himself off his best friend. He gave him a sincere smile. "Well! Let's go." He held out a hand, pulling him up. For such a small young man, who many mistaken for a woman, he was pretty strong.

"Yeah," the long haired man agreed. "Anyhow, Suguru what is the best place to enter?"

The man behind the scenes was staring at his computer screens. He zoomed in all over the building. Several screens appeared showing different angles of the building. He searched for people in the building, security devices, and anything else that could hinder their entrance.

"Okay, left side, the first window is partly opened. You should be able to get in without any problems. Then exit that room should take you down the hall. The security is lacking there, it really doesn't pick up until you get closer to the diamond."

"Of course," Hiro replied, annoyed.

Hiro slid in first without any problems. He waited for his best friend, who put his legs inside then pulled the rest of himself him in the room. Shuichi had graceful moments that amazed everyone. He looked so beautiful as he stood up from the window, the glow of the moon outlining his slender body. Hiro shook his head. It was so disturbing for a man to be so gorgeous.

"Okay, you there?" Suguru asked.

"Yeah," Hiro replied. "What's next?"

"Okay just jump down over the rail. You should land perfectly in between a couple of the lasers, then I'll guide you through the rest."

"Good. Shuichi?" looking over his shoulder. Shuichi nodded his head in response. "Okay, follow me."

"Alright," he agreed, watching Hiro jump off the balcony onto the first floor. Stepping back, he waited for Shuichi to do the same.

The pink-headed man ran back then jumped over the banister landing exactly where his partner had been two seconds before.

"Perfect!" he cried out in excitement.

"Shush, they are still security guards here, baka."

"Oh yeah," Shuichi blushed, "Well, then what's next?"

"Follow my instructions to the smallest detail, understand?" The green head man on the keyboard ordered.

"Hai," the two thieves replied.

* * *

The tapping of keys could be heard that night in Tokyo Post's main office. Yuki Eiri had been trying furiously to reach a deadline for the last two hours. He was almost done. There it was, another headliner flowing from his fingertips. This would be in all the papers in the next morning as well as online. "Two Murder after Affair Discovered" giving a proud smirk, Yuki pressed send to his editor. It would no doubt sell. "Sex and Murder" always sold in this cold cruel world.

He didn't mind that fact. It paid the bills and he didn't have any troubles sleeping at night. He reported the truth. That was it. Perhaps, he ruined an innocent now and then, like the little girl who would suffer from such a mess, but he couldn't live his life in guilt. Somebody had to report the story. If he didn't, it might come out worse, especially if that bastard Taki got hold of it.

Aizawa didn't give a damn about the truth, just as long as it sold papers. He was always trying to steal Yuki's stories. Though, that didn't bother him often. He was used to bastards trying to beat him to the next headliner. It was part of the business. Plus, most of them couldn't keep up with him. None of them had his charms and exotic looks. He had no problems getting the information he wanted, especially from women. He usually could give a wink, a smile, and few well chosen words. If that didn't work, there was always money. It all came pretty easy to him even if a story was stolen it wouldn't bother him that much. He would just find a bigger one later, anyhow.

There was only one story he wanted to get a hold of more than anything, which Taki was trying to steal. The bastard needed to back off, before he pissed the other reporter off. The golden-eyed man had felt himself being followed whenever he got a good lead on the thief. Yes a thief, but not any thief. The thief known as the Pink Devil was the biggest thief in all of Japan. The other thing was many speculated the brat donated the money to charitable causes. Many orphanages, poor homes, and things like that would testify to a large sum of money appearing at their doors the day after a theft. This intrigued everyone and just writing about the thief sold papers. If he could reveal the true identity, he would have the biggest story in history.

The blonde inhaled a cigarette as he thought about his obsession. He often found himself thinking about her. He was pretty sure it was a girl, so was most of Japan. The slender body, pink hair, and graceful movements gave it away. Though, nobody got close enough to her to know for sure. He often wondered what she looked under those tight black clothes and black face mask. He was sure she was cute. He often wondered what would happen if he saw her face. He thought about it from time to time. Did he really want to know? Once he did it would be over. What would he do? He spent most of his free time trying to hunt her down. What else would there be? He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "This is ridiculous!" he muttered to himself

He realized. Yes, he did. He wanted to stop thinking about her late nights. He wanted to find out she wasn't that attractive, all the donations were just coincidentally, and he couldn't possibly fall in love with her. He reflected back when his obsession began.He had been chasing the Pink Devil for five years, now.

_It started at the beginning of his career, fresh from college. He just came back from America. Back then, he was just another kid suffering from harsh reality. Before he took off for America, he was Eiri, a nobody, just a mail boy. Mizuki, his editor, saw talent in him and had him sent to college. He met Yuki Kitazawa, a senior reporter in the states. Things had not ended well. Eiri, or now Yuki survived as he always would. Even if it appeared to others his life was nothing but reporting, beer, cigarettes, and sex. _

_The day he saw the Pink Devil was the day his life had gain a sense of meaning. He was doing research at a museum to write a small article about some artifact or something. Nothing that intriguing, just something to get him started in his career. He didn't remember much about what was in the museum or what the tour guide said. No, the only thing most people remember was the appearance of the young thief. Everyone was looking down at swords, floor plans, and various things in the museum. Then the next moment the lights went out, causing screams of terror and mass confusion. When the emergency lights kicked in, everyone looked up to see a figure on the second floor holding a bag. Yuki had instantly found his eyes wondering over the body. He tried to memorize every detail he saw. She had stood there for a moment as everyone looked up at her. She appeared to be talking to herself, but Yuki suspected she was wearing an earpiece. The thief was dressed in black with a mask that only covered her face, showing off all her short pink hair. After a moment of people watching in complete awe at her and the guards rushing up the stairs, she spoke, "Bye, bye, thanks," while waving her hand in the air. Yuki clearly remembered that voice clearly. The lights went out again and she vanished. At first, nobody realized what had happened until somebody screamed that some precious rare sword had been stolen. _

Yuki leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. He really wanted to stop this. There wasn't a day he didn't think about the Pink Devil. Damn it! He would be glad when he finally got her. Yes, he would get this girl. He was getting closer: he had a reliable source telling him she worked somewhere in the shady side of the town, most likely a night-club. Rumors circulated around that she was a singer in a band. He was sure her hair color was different, because nobody was stupid enough to keep their hair color the same after committing a crime, especially pink. He would visit every night-club in the city if he had to. He hated clubs. The crowds and the annoying music always drove him nuts, but he would do it. He had to. Then he would be able to sleep without her invading his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows of the Heart**

Chapter 2

* * *

There was an annoying ringing sound coming from outside the store. This particular sound was making Hiro nervous. "Damn it!" He yelled looking up towards the stairs. He wanted to get the hell out of there. "Let's go! Just bust the glass! Why do you always got to be so damn delicate about it?" Shuichi ignored him as he slowly removed the glass. Then he quickly snatched the beautiful diamond, after which he wrapped in a black cloth. He put it into a small sack. Then he grabbed the cover to put back on. Footsteps of the officers could be heard. "Shuichi!"

"Coming," the pink headed brat shouted as he dashed towards Hiro's direction. They took off running through the lasers, not caring about setting anything else off.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Hiro wondered out loud, heading upstairs.

"Because it is really funny to piss Rage off," Shuichi admitted.

"Yeah," the long haired man agreed, heading towards the window.

Once they were on the roof, they both geared themselves to glide back over to the bridge. Down below they could see the cops scattering about, as they let themselves fly over to the other side. Shuichi kept quiet all the way.

When they landed on the roof they quickly checked to see if anyone was around. Then Shuichi proceeded to retrieve the wire they had glided on. After that, they changed into their band attire, design by the one and only Mika Seguchi.

Shuichi wore tight short black shorts, a purple tank top and trench coat, along with black boots. Hiro wore a black snake skin top, tight white leather pants, and black boots. They calmly headed back to Club Shadow.

* * *

Yuki leaned back in the leather chair in front of the chief editor Mizuki. He pulled out a cigarette. Before it even reached his lips, she snatched it up, and threw it in the trash beside her. "Why do we have to go through this every time we meet?"

"It's fun," He replied, earning him a glare, "and I like my damn cigarettes."

"That I believe. Anyhow I have your next assignment." She handed over a vanilla folder. He took a quick peek, "Interesting," he replied, examining over the contents. The contact was an employee at N.G. "Don't think I have any problems doing this one, do you?"

"No, and quiet frankly sometimes that bothers me," She leaned back letting her mind reflect on the man before her.

"Why? I get the job done and well. What else matters?"

"A lot, you don't seem to have any problems of selling your own family and I worry with your obsession."

"My obsession?"

"Yes, the Pink Devil."

"Why worry? I'll get the story."

"I know, that is why I worry. You might find yourself in a worse spot than before Eiri-san. This thief has been your main objective since your career with me. Now I never minded before because you always got your other stories done. But you know so much about her, the police have requested you join them, today."

"There was a theft?" Yuki wondered. How could he not have known?

"Oh! I see Eiri-san is behind on this one." She teased lightly, "but as your boss, my main concern is how your obsession will affect your work. As your friend I am worried about your emotional state. This isn't healthy."

"Who said I did anything healthy." He pulled another cigarette out. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do I always find myself repeating the same point around you? Don't smoke in my DAMN office." She took this cigarette as well. Yuki wondered how many packs of cigarette he had lost in this office.

"Because I love your sexy voice."

"Whatever, just go, here is the address where the jewelry store that got burgled last night is at." She tossed a paper at him. He quickly snatched it up, and quickly walked down the stairs towards the parking lot.

Another reason why Yuki always got his story was witnessed by one of sectaries who was just bringing in some files. All of her paperwork flew everywhere as soon as he sped out of the parking lot. Nobody drove as fast and dangerously as he did. "Must be the Pink Devil," she muttered gathering her papers.

* * *

Shuichi grinned like a manic when they entered the base. "Our most successful job EVER!" he joyously shouted.

"Barely," Suguru complained, pulling himself from his monitor. He stood up and stretched a little.

"WHAAAAT!" the pink man whined.

"Hey! At least it got done, right?" Hiro put a hand on his green-haired friend's shoulder.

"I guess," Suguru admitted, "but it could have gone better…," Hiro thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah I suppose tripping on the alarm AGAIN was an inconvenience."

"It was an accident!" Shuichi pouted.

"Sure, we know," Hiro assured him, "It doesn't matter. It is done."

"That's good to hear," a sexy female voice stated.

"Judy!" Hiro exclaimed, instantly making Shuichi jump and hide behind his best friend. Suguru rolled his eyes.

The beautiful woman strutted over to Hiro. Her golden gown gleamed with every step. She looked like an angel, but anyone who knew the real her knew she was an Angel of Death. Once she reached Hiro, she put a hand under his chin. Then lifted it upward to met her eyes. "I hope" she gazed into his eyes, her voice was seductive. Then she looked over to the others, "you boys didn't forget our little agreement, especially after last time."

"Of course not," Suguru crossed his arms. "Over there." He pointed towards a small table in the room with a black suitcase.

"You just finished the job," she let go of Hiro then headed over to the computer genius. "You haven't been holding out on me?" her voice was seductive, but vicious.

"No," he answered, not feeling threatened at all. "Some of that is from our earnings as working in a band. I didn't want you to go emptied handed. You did show us mercy last time."

Shuichi shivered at the mention of the incident. Mercy? Not really, they had come up about thirty bucks short and K took a couple of shots at Shuichi's head. He even fainted during the process.

"Thank you for being so considerate. I would hate to have to do anything damaging to you boys. It makes me frown. You know how much I hate frowning, it will give me lines." She pouted lightly, and went over to pick up the suitcase. "See you boys tomorrow," she calmly exited, her beautiful gown dragging on the floor, as she smoothly moved in her white heels.

Shuichi and Hiro fell over. "How do you do it?" Shuichi questioned looking up at the ceiling. "She is so scary!"

"Yeah, but she is also a business woman," Suguru replied, "and that is my specialty."

"I think everything is your specialty," Shuichi mumbled.

"Yeah, glad to have you on our side," Hiro pulled himself up.

"As you should," Suguru replied.

"Ah... such modesty," the long haired man teased coming up behind him.

"I know my value." the computer man replied.

"Hey guys," Shuichi began to pick himself up off the floor.

"Yeah?" Hiro questioned.

"I'm hungry!" he whined. The men burst out into laughter. "Hey, I am, so do we have money?"

"Yeah, we still got enough from our last gig."

"Yay, my music is a hit!" Shuichi cheered.

"If you mean a hit as in, not making the patrons run out, I suppose," Suguru commented, Hiro quickly intervened.

"Yep, you're a hit." He put a hand on each man's shoulder, "let's eat."

"Hey, Suguru what were you saying?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh no!" Hiro whined, "Don't start!"

"Don't start what?" both men wondered.

* * *

Taki threw a cigarette to the ground, he stomped at it angrily. "Yuki Eiri!" he growled. "What is with that guy?" It pissed him off how he could beg and plead, still not get anywhere. Give his competing blonde reporter about a minute, and the person would be opening the door for him. Yuki had just arrived five minutes ago. He was already inside talking with the police, getting his story. Taki had been there for thirty minutes. He had gotten nowhere at the moment. He clenched is fist looking at Yuki from the outside of the window. "I really hate that guy!" Then he took off to see what he could get out of the people outside of the store.

* * *

The police of chief Sakano had been running around the store like a manic. The Pink Devil struck again. They weren't any closer to catching her. She was just too good! The other officers just watched, waiting for him to calm down, while Rage was fuming.

"What are we going to do? The mayor is going to be so mad at me!" he exclaimed. Slap! The next moment Sakano was snapped back into some sanity.

"What…?" he stuttered.

"You're the chief of police!" she yelled, "quit acting like a rookie!"

Yuki Eiri rolled his eyes. He swore the city was in more danger because of the police as oppose to The Pink Devil. He was sure the shattered glass on the floor wasn't there until the police arrived.

"We will get that little brat!" Rage shrilled walking away from her boss. She looked up and became completely ticked. "I can't believe she did it again!"

"Steal a diamond?" Yuki questioned, knowing that wasn't what would have made her mad, but found it more entertaining to pretend it was something else.

"No put the glass perfectly back." She replied. "It really PISSES me OFF!" Eiri chuckled a tiny bit. He was pretty sure that was exactly why the little thief did it. That thief loved to set them off. Yuki had to admit he loved watching the after effects of the police after the thief struck again.

"So?" the reporter began, "any idea when she attacked?"

"I believe," Sakano adjusted his glasses, "about 1:00 a.m.,"

"15 minutes after a shift change," Yuki speculated. "Right after the other guards had just return to their homes!"

"That BRAT!" Rage exclaimed, her heavy gun on the floor. It made Yuki a little nervous. He really thought none of these idiots should have guns, but the psycho American girl shouldn't have access to scissors let alone a gun. "She did it on purpose; she knew that we were short cops I bet."

"Probably, I'm sure she plans ahead." The reporter supplied as he took the situation into thought.

"So, how do you think she knew it was a fake Eiri-san?" Sakano inquired.

"She probably has a friend who can research things, or she is a computer genius herself. Honestly, I believe she has at least one partner. You guys have found more than one size of footprints from time to time, right?"

Sakano nodded.

"Did you survey the area?" Yuki wondered. "Where there any cracked windows?"

"Everyone check all the windows!" Sakano commanded. In next few minutes Yuki heard a pissed off girl.

"That Bitch!"

* * *

Mika frowned at the sight before her. Her father seemed to be getting worse. She could tell his health was failing and though she never really liked the old man much she still had her obligations. She sighed. It had been months since she last saw Yuki. Perhaps it was time to play all her cards and get him to come down. Her frowned deepened. That meant she have to use her most powerful weapon: the Pink Devil.

She didn't feel good at all about that idea. Shuichi was her best guy friend. He was a complete idiot, and easily annoyed her. Yet, she couldn't help but care for him. The man was so sweet, his heart filled with good intentions, not only that, he was the reason she had managed to keep moving in life. She smiled thinking about their meeting:

_It had been a rough day. She was chugging down the whiskey. Mika was by no means a heavy drinker, but she could hold her alcohol with the best of them. She was about to take another shot when she saw it suddenly float in the air. Her famous glare was given to the young pink haired brat holding her drink._

"_Give me that back, you brat!" she growled. He just gave her a soft smile, then he gave it back._

"_I have been trying to get your attention for about five minutes."_

"_I am married!" she swallowed another._

"_Get the lady something lighter, like a strawberry daiquiri, and me too." He ordered the bartender. The man from behind just nodded his head. She growled._

"_I'm married!"_

"_And I'm gay and I don't mean the happy type!" he replied, then thought for a moment, "Well actually I'm that too!" She just sighed._

"_What do you want?"_

"_To talk, looks like you could use a friend."_

"_I could use a whole new life." She stated._

"_Really? Can you trade yours in?"_

"_Do you get sarcasm?" she looked him straight in his violet eyes. He thought for a moment._

"_Sometimes," this caused her to roll her eyes._

"_Anyhow, what's wrong today?" he inquired._

Mika could remembering her throwing a few more insults his way. She remembered some of them would make him whine and just call her mean. She recalled most of all that he never left, that he took all her insults. Finally she broke down in tears telling him everything. Her husband being in loved with her brother, her car breaking down, and her failing dreams... she confessed everything. He just gave her supportive pats on the back, as well as some advice. He encouraged her to pursue her dreams. He also begged for her help with his costumes for stage, which she quickly realized he needed. They helped each other out all the time. She kept Shuichi in check with reality and he kept her in check with the dream world.

_

* * *

Author's Commentary _

This chapter took so long to post because my computer quit working. I had to use the library computers on campus and start all over. Anyway **Thank You to my editor: PatPat! **Yay, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Suguru was beyond pissed. He stared at his chair, his precious chair imported from Italy had blue paint on it. "Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchi! What did you do to my chair?" He screamed. Hiro was just coming around the corner, he quickly turned around. At that moment, however Suguru had begun his search for the pink-haired brat. "Hiro!" the other great thief froze. Maybe if he ran now, he get out with his life or that would piss his green head friend off even more. He chose to answer.

"Ye…ye…yes!"

"Don't you dare to move, until you tell me where Shuichi is!" The long-haired man hesitated for a moment. Shuichi was his best friend. However, the brat knew better than to mess with Suguru's chair. So, it was only fair that he told him…yes of course he would save his own skin in the process. Suguru grabbed his collar, gripping tightly. Hiro made up his mind.

"He was…uh...he is in the practice room." The green-haired man let him go. The long-haired man wiped his forehead and sighed. He just hoped Shuichi would survive. Oh well…Hiro shrugged. He didn't have time to worry. There was a new female bartender he needed to break in. Shuichi's partner in crime quickly disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Ayaka chained up her bicycle. She calmly headed up the stairs to Yuki's apartment. She was really unsure of what was going to happen. She was visiting her fiancé, it should be a pleasurable visit, but it wasn't. It rarely was. Yuki Eiri was not your typical fiancé: he didn't want to marry her and it was hurting her, yet she still loved him. However, she did not like to deal with his wrath after he just woke up. Though it was mid afternoon, she was sure he didn't get to bed until late morning. She sighed as she patiently waited for Yuki to answer.

* * *

Yuki stumbled out of bed. He was going to kill whoever dared to interrupt his precious sleep and dreams! As much as he hated to admit it he had a pleasant one of the Pink Devil. She was just about to reveal her identity to him, after confessing her love of course. He often wondered why he liked that part the best. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes awake. He continued to walk forward towards the door. Once he reached it, he growled a greeting, "Who the hell is it?" he asked pressing the button.

"It's me," the voice piped. Yuki briefly cringed. It was that stupid girl! The only girl that exist his father thought was good enough for him as a wife! How did the hell did such a creature exist? His father was ridiculously picky about everything. Yet, as a show of cruelty of Fate, she existed! Don't get him wrong he didn't hate her. He didn't care enough for that, but he found her annoying and persistent. "I brought lunch." She added.

"Alright fine," he unlocked the door. There she stood in front of his door with a bag of food.

"So what do you want?" He took the bag.

"Well," she began as she walked in, "Mika sent me." This earned her a glare. "She is worrying about you and she wants you to come back home." Yuki sat the food down then walked and started shoving Ayaka at the door. Who pushed against him with the little power she had in her body.

"Thanks for the food, but I'm not going home. Tell Mika to shove it…,"

"She said she'll send Tohma." Yuki stopped for a moment. Ayaka slid back into his apartment. He thought about that annoying brother in law of his. He did care for Tohma as a brother, of course. The older man had helped him with Yuki Kitazawa, yet his presence could be overwhelming. The man was always up to something. The man being in love with Eiri didn't make the reporter feel comfortable at all either. Of course, anything was better than going home. He grabbed Ayaka who was beginning to make herself comfortable on his couch.

" Hey! Yuki come on!" she began, "Mika ow," She tried to pull her arm away from him as he gripped her wrist tighter. "I'm your fiancée."

"Yeah so says my father." He threw her outside. "Thanks don't come back anytime soon." He slammed the door in her face.

Ayaka began to pound on his door. He refused to open it. She sighed, "Sorry Mika, guess I'll have to pull out your big gun after all. THE PINK DEVIL!" She screamed the last three words as loud as she could. The door was quickly opened and she found herself on his couch within seconds.

"What do you know?" he questioned. She smiled. _So that really is his weakness? _

"It is not me who knows, Mika does." She replied, "And she says she will only tell you what she knows if you come down to Kyoto."

"Damn her!" Yuki yelled. "Fine, she'll have her way, but if I find out it is nothing than, I'll leave as soon as arrive."

* * *

Shuichi lightly sang as he played with Hiro's guitar. He was having difficulty with the words lately. Nothing seemed to come natural these days. However, he needed a song for tonight, so he would just have to pull something out.

"Love is like a knife," he sung, but then scratched it out. "Love has thorns, but thorns are on a rose." He smiled lightly. "That sounds a little better." He wrote the lines down on a pad of paper next to him.

"Shuichi" He froze. _Oh no! _Shuichi just had a flashback to blue paint and a very expensive chair. He quickly hid under the keyboard as heard Suguru quickly approaching.

* * *

Mika set the phone down for the fourth time that day. She had tried several times to call her friend Shuichi. However, she couldn't find a way to tell him. She felt treacherous. Okay, so the information she would give would only help her brother a little bit. Still, she promised to keep Shuichi's secret and help anyway to keep anyone from finding out, especially reporters. Not only was Yuki one, but he was a good one. She sighed. There were days like this, she really did not want to know her friend's secret. She remembered when he told her.

_ "I am going to steal that necklace Mika." Shuichi stated sipping at his drink. She laughed. _

_ "Come on, Shuichi you can not be serious!" she replied. He gave her a rare expression, one of complete determination. "You are!? Shuichi you can't! That takes years of training to do with out getting caught. It is wrong!"_

_ "Maybe, but Hiro and I both agree it is wrong for them to waste money on protecting things like a useless necklace when poor people are suffering." _

_ "Yeah, but there has to be another way to help people, you baka. You are not capable of this…" _

_ "You would be surprise," Shuichi retorted slamming down his drink. "This would not be the first time, and I have people to help by getting the job done."_

_ "Shuichi! Please, I don't want to see you get hurt! I don't see why you have to do this" she begged. _

_ "I'm going to do this! I'm only telling you, because I don't like keeping secrets from my friends. Now you can turn against me or help me to keep my secret. I have to do this, there isn't enough money to keep the orphanage open. I can not stand to see sisters and brothers separate, like me and Maiko are,"_

_ "I'll keep your secret," she replied, "just be careful, and let me pick out the fabric. You'll need something light, but to keep you warm."_

_ "Thank you, Mika-chan!" He held her hands, "I'm sorry to burden you! Now," He smiled, "I was thinking of pink for the next show."_

_ "You are always thinking of pink, baka" she bopped him on the head. "How many times I got to tell you, unless you dye your hair it won't work!" _

Mika smiled a bit at the memory, but then frowned again. _Damn Eiri for being so stubborn. _"Alright, here goes nothing," she dialed the number.

* * *

"Get from underneath my keyboard, you baka!" Suguru growled. Shuichi slowly, and guilty crawled from under the keyboard.

"Ye…ye…yes," Shuichi replied.

"What the hell did you do to my chair?" Throwing himself at the green head's feet, he began to do what he did best, beg.

"Oh I'm so sorry Suguru!" he gripped the younger man's pants, "It was an accident! I wanted to see where I screwed up this time on your computer and I…well the paint I just sat it down for a moment..." Suguru was surprised to hear Shuichi was actually looking over his mistakes. It made him slightly less angry: the baka was finally listening to him. Still! The keyboardist glared downward. The idiot did damage his chair. "I'll buy you a new one! I promise! I will show up for time on practice!"

"Fine, but I want a better chair." Shuichi moved his eyes from Suguru's pants to stare up at the other man's.

"I'm sorry, and I will."

"Good I want it by next week, understood? And I will hold you to that promise on practicing!"

"Thank you," Shuichi removed himself, letting the green-haired man straight himself up. Shuichi bowed several times, "Thank you! Sorry! Thank you! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah," Suguru waved it off. He knew nobody could stay angry at the pink brat for more than a little while. He was just a complete idiot, who never hurt anyone or anything on purpose. Then a thought hit him, "What were you doing with blue paint?"

Shuichi stood abruptly up. _Think! Think! There is no way I can tell him I was using the paint to cover up the ketchup I spilt on his $100 dollar computer book. No way, but what do I say_….ring…ring…ring… Shuichi looked down at his pocket. He pulled out his bright orange cell phone. Suguru tapped his foot impatiently waiting. "It's Mika," he looked down at the screen of his cell.

"Well, fine just remember that you own me a chair and be on time from now on." Suguru walked away. He wasn't going to pay the price for evoking the wrath of Mika if she wanted to know something important. He was not that stupid or brave, only Shuichi was, him and maybe Mika's brother, Yuki Eiri. But the computer genius didn't know him well enough.

* * *

"Hello," Mika greeted as she nervously tapped her foot, sitting on the bed of the guest room.

"Hi," the other voice greeted. He began to walk around the room. "What's up Mika-chan?"

"Well," the guilt just hit even harder, "I don't know how to…I…,"

"Mika?" Shuichi questioned fear began to crawl inside of him. "Is anything wrong? Are you in trouble? Do you need me to come down? I'm coming." He began to go ahead out the door, but was stopped.

"SHUICHI! Calm down!" she yelled. "It is nothing like that…it is... well…I am kind of well…you know I would never do anything to put you in jeopardy, right?"

"Yeah, you have always taken care of me," Shuichi replied, starting to feel the panic subside.

"Well…I..." she tried again. "I…my brother Yuki Eiri…you know him."

"Yeah I know of him. He is that hot popular reporter, right?"

"More like hot headed, but yeah that is him."

"So? What's wrong?"

"He is always trying to find out more about you and I need him to come home, my dad is getting worse."

"I'm sorry Mika-chan."

"Don't worry about him, that's what the old man gets for trying to control those idiot brothers of mine. Anyhow I need Eiri to come home and so I…,"

"You'll have to spell it out, Mika. I don't understand, other than I think your brother might be in love with me. He wouldn't happen to be gay, because if he is, would you…?"

"No, he is straight and I won't be giving you his number. He is a reporter. It is bad enough I told him what district you guys are at." She finally confessed.

"Mika you WHAT! Suguru is going to kill me!" Shuichi pulled at his hair. Then fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I was desperate, besides he thinks you are a girl, and he doesn't believe anybody is stupid enough to keep his hair pink like you do."

"Well…Hey! I'm not stupid! I just don't want to cover the beautiful hair my mommy gave me!" he whined.

"Whatever," she replied, "I just thought I should warn you."

"So will you tell me what he looks like?"

"I thought you knew, you said he was hot," she retorted.

"No, I heard he was though, but I have no clue, so will you tell me?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because it will be better for you not to know, then you can truly act naturally. Any suspicious behavior will make my brother more aware. He is very good at his job."

"I know, but what should I say to the others." At this moment Hiro, who heard Shuichi's scream, had arrived to hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Just blame me, nor Hiro and Suguru are stupid or brave enough to piss me off, there is only three people I know that will do that."

"Okay, well I'll see you for dinner this Friday, that's right?"

"Of course love,"

"Yes, my lover let us escape," he teased. She laughed a little bit.

"Alright, I'm looking forward to our date at the bar." He laughed too. Then they hung up.

"What's up?" Hiro simply asked as he saw Shuichi put the phone back into his pocket. The pink haired man sighed. "I'm going on a date." He suddenly said cheerfully.

"A date?" Hiro questioned.

"Yep with a gorgeous woman!" he piped.

"Oh Mika huh?"

"Yeah, well…it could be some supermodel or hot chick from the night club."

"Shuichi,"

"Hai."

"You're gay,"

"True, but if I wasn't I would be able to get another hot girl besides Mika."

"Doubt it."

"Hey!"

"Mika is pretty hot, anyhow what was that about?"

"Well, Suguru is going to be pissed."

"Yeah,"

"Her brother is Yuki Eiri and she told him which district we are in."

"Damn."

* * *

After they cooled Suguru off, the band was back to practice. He had taken it a lot better than Hiro and Shuichi thought. He had ranted for a few minutes, then demanded they go practice. There was a rumor that tonight was going to be a full house, so they had to be really good.

"Your love is like a rose," Shuichi sang, "the thorns make me bleed." He let his smooth voice fill up the room. Hiro rocked on his guitar, while Suguru lightly pounded on his keyboard.

"Yeah, yeah you make me bleed. Baby I want you, but it hurts, it hurts like a thorn," Suguru and Hiro stopped.

"What?" Shuichi questioned. The two men shook their head, "Okay, I know it sounds stupid, but I can't come up with anything else at the moment."

"Well try coming up with something that sounds slightly more intelligent." Suguru remarked. Shuichi glared at him.

"Why do you always got to insult me? Hiro, Suguru's being mean again!" he whined.

"He barely has got started, so don't start either," Hiro retorted. "You want to do well tonight, right?"

"Yeah!" the singer threw his hand in the air, "I want to do great and I will. We are going to rock this place tonight!" he cheered. Hiro and Suguru smiled.

"That's the spirit now, come up with a better line while me and Suguru get something to drink." The Pink Devil's best friend suggested putting down his guitar on stage. Suguru follow suit.

"But guys!" he began to complain.

"Well, get you a soda and some pocky, don't worry!" Hiro shouted back. Shuichi sighed. Then he put down the microphone.

He looked at his lyrics, "I need inspiration." He muttered. "I need some real good inspiration…I need to…I don't know…" He stared at the paper and tried to write something better, but it was just as difficult as the night before. Good words no longer found themselves on his paper. Shuichi, a cheerful young man hadn't felt really whole in awhile and it was starting to show in his writing.

He isn't sure when it happened, but one day watching a cute couple in the park, he felt sad instead of happy. Typically, he didn't mind being single. He was a thief and it was part of his life. For the most part he hadn't been lonely, he had his friends. He felt he needed a boyfriend. He sighed: that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon. All the good men were gone or straight, and women... well, he had no interest. "I want somebody." Shuichi said out loud, "I want somebody to be my song."

* * *

**_Author's Commentary:_**

I'm sure everyone is getting eager to have the two men meet. However I needed you to look at Mika more, she is going to have a lot to do with the in-depth plot. I also wanted to put more humor, but I will try to make the meeting in the next chapter, which will probably be longer, but that might mean longer before an update. Speaking updates, this chapter came out really fast; I usually can't update that fast. Hopefully I will be able to keep a pace close to this up. Anyhow thank you **Patpat, my editor! **Oh there is a small part that might not seem as well checked as the rest. I just added that because my computer is working again, hopefully it wasn't that bad, I checked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows of the Heart**

Chapter 4

* * *

Two men glared at each other across the table on a sunny day. One was blonde, the other bald, but both were the most stubborn men on Earth. They stared at each other for a few moments. The blonde noted that his old man did appear a little pale. He took a cigarette and inhaled, leaning back in the chair.

"Can I have one of those?" Mr. Uesugi asked. Yuki blew smoke in his face.

"No," he replied calmly.

"Damn you…cough…ungrateful…I'm dying…,"

"Doubt it," Yuki scoffed, "Never been that lucky."

"You…you…you…cough…cough…" Mika came out in a rush with a huge tray she set it down on the table. Then kneeled down by her father's side, "Damn it Eiri, would you please for once not upset him?" she growled patting Mr. Uesugi on the back.

"I didn't do anything to him. He asked for a cigarette I said no." Yuki retorted calmly inhaling his cigarette again. Mika turned her glare on her father.

"You know you are supposed to quit." The short old man crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"I don't understand why an old man can't live his last days as he wishes," he grumbled.

"You have lived your whole life as you wished so now you have to live it as the doctor has wished," Mika scolded.

"I hate to interrupt this beautiful family moment, but why the hell do you want me here?" Yuki asked taking tapping the cigarette against the ash tray.

"For you to finally act like a Japanese man," his father stated. Mika rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked I was full-blooded Japanese."

"You know what I mean!" the old man slammed a fist on the table.

"You mean traditional, and what does that entailed my dear father, being bald and grumpy... no thanks, I'd rather not be traditional," the reporter retorted between smokes.

"When are you ever going to grow up and follow in my footsteps?"

"Hmph even when you'll die old man, I'll never do that," Yuki put out his cigarette. Then pulled out another one pissing off his father even more, he just smirked.

"Would you two stop it?" Mika on the verge of yelling asked.

"Fine," Yuki snorted, "just tell me... dear sister... why I am here."

"To take over," his father answered. Yuki abruptly stood up.

"If that is all, you're wasting my time." He began to head towards his Mercedes, not in the mood to argue any longer.

"THE PINK DEVIL," Mika shouted in response, Yuki turned sharply.

* * *

Noriko kept looking over her shoulder making sure nobody was watching her. She was in a state of panic. She was currently going through all of Mr. Seguchi's files, a deed that…If she was caught… She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She directed her eyes back to the screen in front of her. A memory came back to her as she tried desperately to focus on the screen, the memory of witnessing one of Mr. Seguchi dark moments was haunting. A moment she prayed some day to forget. Knowing her boss was a powerful man and had many secrets, what she saw shouldn't have surprise her, yet, when you are working for someone you want (no preterit since you used the present for the previous verb) to feel safe. She didn't feel that way at all anymore and thanks to the memories she could barely sleep these days.

_The beautiful purple haired keyboardist practiced a little more. She let the music take over her soul. It was so entrancing with every key... It had been weeks since she could afford to get lost in the music like this. Her boss kept her busy in between playing for other bands and keeping records on all the sales as well as keeping up with all the newbies. "Oh damn!" she slammed her hand against her head. "I forgot to give Tohma the comparison of sales in the latest five years!". She quickly ran out of the studio to go print out of copy. If she knew her boss, she could catch him before he got home. _

_Clinging to her purse and the file folder, she dashed the stairs. Outside, it was dark and appeared slightly stormy, there were little drops of rain coming from the dark sky. The purple keyboardist looked desperately for her boss. Lucky for her, he was just across the street. In her purple heels she ran as fast as she could. She was abruptly stopped by a car, but quickly took off without a second thought. _

"_Mr. Seguchi," she called but he couldn't hear with all the traffic. He disappeared into a dark alley. She headed towards his direction. Going forth was an option thrown out when she saw the other two men. It could have been an important conversation and she didn't want to lose her job over it. She instead got closer, but kept her distance, so as not to disturb her boss. Waiting for the perfect opportunity as he spoke with that oddly calm voice of his, which startled her._

"_You failed, again," Tohma stated simply nearing the man. _

"_I know sir, but I…forgive me," there was a man on his knees. Noriko thought the scene appeared a bit strange._

"_Forgiveness is something I rarely give out and you are not worth it. You are just standing in my way as of now." The blonde replied and snapped his fingers. In the next moment Norikio saw a gun fly out of another man's pocket. Where the hell did that man come from? She wondered. The next flash she saw the guy hit the ground from the impact of the bullet of his heart. There was blood dripping from his body, and the man wasn't moving at all. Noriko quickly covered her mouth then got the hell out of there... _

* * *

Tatsuha jumped off his motorcycle. He took off his helmet then headed towards the shrine where his family would be. Oh, he hoped he didn't miss anything good! He knew something entertaining was bound to happen when Eiri was there. There was always some fight going on between Eiri and father. Then Mika would make an attempt to resolve it which Tatsuha thought was the best part. Ah! Yes his family may always disappoint their father, well except Mika: she was the one to be disappointed. She married a perfect guy, but he didn't love her back instead he was in love with her brother, not him of course but Yuki. Yep! His family was a dysfunctional one, but he loved it. He watched with great amusement as his brother was frozen in step by two words.

Yuki swiftly turned to face his sister, "What do you know?"

"I'll tell you if you, dad, and Tatsuha can sit down without fighting and listen to my proposition, then I'll give you what you want Eiri,"

"Fine," Yuki pulled out another cigarette. "So, old man, what do you want?" The man just looked back and forth among his children.

"This is my show," Mika stated. "And so here is my idea, dad there is no way in hell your going to get these boys to run your temple." She began.

"Now listen here young lady," started the old monk.

"Don't even start," she glared at her father earning her smirks from her brother, "but this has been in our families for generations and somebody has to run it." Her father then smirked at the boys who were now frowning. "So here is what I propose we find somebody with in our extended family to do this."

"You brought me here to listen to an idea that doesn't need my involvement,"

"Shut up and listen! I need you guys to take turns in running the temple until I find someone else,"

"No! Damn it Mika…!"

"Don't start father, I already told you these boys are as stubborn as you. This is a compromise I'm offering, and I think even you can handle it."

"I'm not doing the old man any favors," Yuki retorted tapping his cigarette against an ashtray.

"Fine, well I suppose I know you want to know what tip I have."

"Yes, though I believe you probably are just wasting both of our days."

"What could you know that Yuki would want?" Tatsuha wondered. "You couldn't possibly know anything about that pink haired chick."

"It is The Pink Devil," both Mika and Yuki corrected while glaring earning a smile from the old man just before he left.

"I have connections," Mika simply answered.

"Another than your husband, I think not and how would he know," Tatsuha retorted.

"He doesn't know, not that I know of," Mika replied crossing her arms.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He is checking out a band."

"In the middle of the day?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes, besides it is in the same district your thief is in, which is a bit out of the way."

* * *

The driver opened the door for the youthful blonde owner of N.G. Studios. Tohma Seguchi took in his surroundings. He was in a dark side of town, murders were not uncommon, and cops were afraid to come down here. That didn't phase him at all, nothing did. He adjusted his furry boa and glasses. Then headed towards inside Club Shadow, he had business to attend to. There was a little thief or um…singer who had caught his attention. He gave a slight devilish smile stepping into the darkness of the club. There front and center was The Pink Devil.

Sitting in the a seat in the back, he studied this young man. A soothing voice filled the room by a really handsome and energetic singer. '_Too bad' _Tohma thought, _'after the end of everything, the boy would be lucky to survive'_. That really was a shame because Tohma would have loved to really have signed him under any other circumstances. However ever job needed a fall guy and Shuichi Shindo was it. He looked up at the pink haired singer, swaying his hips with every beat.

"Yeah your love pierces me like a thorn, but a thorn is upon a rose." Shuichi sang and women crooned. The head of N.G. cringed: the boy had a voice, but his lyrics were horrendeous, maybe it wasn't such a lost after all.

K saw him in the background and he knew his arrival wasn't a good thing. '_What are you up to Tohma?' _he wondered. K had dealt with Tohma a couple times before and somebody always ended up dead. Nothing good could be from Tohma's presence. He pulled out his cellphone as he watched Shuichi making the women swoon over with his voice. He smiled. The boy really was amazing. Even though, his writing skills lacked he could when the audience over with his voice. K put the phone to his ear, "Hey Ryuichi, yeah I know it has been a while."

_

* * *

That night Noriko had run straight to an old friend's house. She pounded against the doors of Mizuki's apartment. Out came a brunette who looked exhausted staring at a purple-haired secretary her looked who looked to be in a state of shock. "Noriko what's wrong?" she asked the woman, _who appeared to be in a state of shock 

"_Well, I just wonder if I could crash here... You know how far away my apartment is." The purple-haired woman replied. _

"_Alright, but why didn't you take your car home," Mizuki wondered, stepping aside to let her in. "Why don't you have seat." She indicated the leather couch. _

"_I see you keep this place as tidy as usual." Noriko remarked at the sight of everything being nicely in its place. _

"_Yes, of course. It is hard to run a paper if you are not organize. So why didn't you take your car?" _

"_I can see I can't distract you as usual, no wonder why you were always the number one reporter back in the day." Mizuki simply smiled. Noriko sighed, "I…I…I think I could be in trouble." The chief editor of Toyko's largest newspaper frowned. _

"_What kind?"_

_"The kind that could end my life and endanger my daughter." _

"_I see, tell me everything." _

After that Mizuki immediately put her to work. Noriko agreed to be her inside woman, and Mizuki swore on her life she would do anything to help. Though, the purple keyboardist doubted she could be saved from Tohma Seguchi. He was a rich, and powerful man, of course he had an intelligent woman to go with him, poor Mika. Noriko shook her head, and went through her boss' files again. She had better call Yuki quickly.

* * *

The band took a break for awhile. Shuichi was grabbing his water bottle when he heard something fly past him. Wide-eyed, he looked up to see K. "K…K!" he exclaimed. 

"Hey boys," he shot off a couple of rounds for the hell of it. "I got news for you." Hiro closed his guitar case.

"What is it?" the guitarist wondered watching K's guns carefully.

"Another job?" Suguru inquired.

"Of course," the blonde man with a long ponytail smiled brightly.

"And that animal shelter didn't get closed down, Shuichi, so anyway you'll love this job,"

"And why?" Hiro crossed his arms, "They are all the same."

"Not this one."

Suguru looked at him strangely, "What is this one about?"

"This one, boys, could be your last, but most dangerous job. Are you up for it?"

* * *

Ryuichi looked upwards to the bright sun, he smiled. "Shiny, shiny, day," he stated out loud to nobody as he headed towards the apartment building. Ignoring the appearance of the questionable buildings, that came held equally questionable characters residing in it, as he made his way to the third floor. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. He heard stumbling and grumbling of so sort. A smile graced as the face as he heard the man getting closer to the door.

The door swung open revealing a dark haired young Uesugi "Ryuichi!" he exclaimed just as he was attacked.

"Oh Tats!" Ryuichi squealed, "I missed you!"

Tatsuha smiled gently pushing the older man off. "Not that I'm not glad you are here, but why are you?"

"Here?" Ryuichi looked confused, "to see Tatsuha and hopefully play a game,"

"Really," all suspicions dropped in an instant as Ryuichi's lips landed on his.

"Really," He replied seductively.

* * *

Yuki slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "I'm going kill Mika!" he yelled. He had left the shrine after a phone call from Noriko, heading immediately home to write down the information she'd given him. Then he took off looking for The Pink Devil. As of now, he had been to the other two clubs in the district and no hope in finding his girl. The one at club White Tiger was a complete slut and threw herself at him, and the back up singers hadn't been any better. At club Hell Raiser, the girl had been beautiful, sexy, but sounded like a dying cow when she sang. There had been a drummer in that band who grabbed his ass when he was talking to her. He been violated and insulted. Those girls actually thought he'd waste his time on them. No way, those bitches were clinging okay…so he wouldn't mind roll in the bed with the last singer if she promised not to open her mouth. He cringed, remembering that awful voice. Instead he decided to try to remember that beautiful voice that haunted his dreams. He closed his mind and thought how the Pink Devil might sound singing. Hearing the soothing voice find its way to his ears, it was almost like she was there. He could hear her. "Wait! What's with the crappy lyrics?!" he opened his eyes and realized that the voice was not his imagination but real. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows of the Heart:

Chapter Five

* * *

"Our last job," Hiro stated in disbelief, shaking his head with one hand against the wall. 

"Maybe more ways than one," Suguru pointed out seriously looking up at his friend. Hiro's head made a sharp turn. _He seems unsure about this job. _

"Ah," Shuichi whined. He slapped the green headed man on the back with a cheerful grin. "Don't worry. I, The Pink Devil," he stood on one of the chairs. "Can handle anyth…" he feel off with no grace at all landing on his butt.

"And I'm not supposed to worry?" Suguru questioned in a sarcastic tone looking downwards at the annoying man. "You know we are not talking about the idiotic police here!" he growled. "We are talking about Mercenaries, vicious, killing machines who are will do anything for money!"

"Calm down Suguru, it isn't going to be easy, but really we can handle it." The long haired man assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You are a genius, I'm good on my feet, and Shuichi hasn't failed yet."

"Yeah," the pink haired boy agreed, "We can do this!" with a fist thrown in the air.

"Fine, but I want to be completely prepared. You got it!" the green haired man looked directly at Shuichi. "No guessing on anything, and I want you to go through the old videos Shuichi!"

"All of them?" the young man whined at the thought of watching over 100 hours of footage. Suguru simply nodded and the Pink Devil fell to his knees in complete self pity.

"Well, good then, what do you say we get back to being the band," the guitarist suggested, hands on one of the shoulders of each friend, ignoring Shuichi's dramatic display.

* * *

Tohma frowned at the sight of Eiri walking in the door. _What's he doing here? _This was not his kind of place. The tall blonde reporter hated anywhere the girls would have even more of excuse to cling to him more than usual or where he might be drawn into a dance. That's why you only found him at bars when he wanted to get his lover for the night. _It's too bad he won't give me a chance as his lover. He'll never want for another woman again. _He stared at the man entering, and then he sighed. He'd do better to leave: he couldn't really attend to the business he was thinking of with Eiri around. 

He calmly walked out towards the back exit. He knew the owner of the club, so he didn't have to worry about anyone blocking his way. _Tomorrow Mr. Shindo, _he thought giving Club Shadow one last look for the night. His limo driver opened the door and he quietly slipped in.

* * *

If the head of N.G. thought Yuki wouldn't see him, he was dead wrong. The reporter had threw his cigarette away, then lit another as he watched Tohma in the corner of his eye disappear. Whatever caused his presence to come here had nothing to do with music. That was obvious looking at the place. He wondered if Noriko would come up with something to help him piece the puzzle together. The things he had been receiving had been interesting, cryptic emails sent to questionable characters. He inhaled the smoke calming his body for a moment, but it tensed up when some girl wrapped around his waist. He cringed, dropping his cigarette, he quickly put out the flame "Damn! Bitch!" 

"Hey gorgeous!" she tried to be seductive but was all succeeding to piss the reporter off even more. He walked pushed through the death lock she had on him, and then turned glaring.

"I'm taken," he stated loudly, because he was not in the mood for any other girls jumping onto him. He might as well crush them all at once.

"Oh really?" she questioned with a slight slur and poor attempt at an angry face.

"Yes,"

"Who's that? Hmm I think I would know if someone as gorgeous was already taken, girls tell me everything." She stated proudly, arms crossed.

"Then you must not be very good keeping secrets," he retorted.

"So unless you're with Shuichi I would know. That it is only 'cause well…actually I would know that too."

"Well I am with…her…um…him." He answered. Did he just say he was gay?

"Oh well I… just see about that? The band is coming on." She clapped her hands sloppily.

Thank God the girl was tipsy or she would see that he was in complete shock! There was a young man with hot pink hair and violet eyes. Could it be that the Pink Thief was a guy? Could that be him? Could the woman of his dreams be a youthful looking man. Then the singer stumble on a wire. No he couldn't be the one… he is a klutz…but still he looks like about the same size. Yuki shook his head it would be way too easy. It can't be her. Though, in the right clothes he could pass for a girl. He tilted his head trying to observe every little part of his body. Tight purple pants showed off all the curves of his legs, and he wore a black vest. If it weren't for that black vest, he would swear the man was a girl. Beautiful, exotic, and… Eiri shook his head. His automatic attraction was a bit disturbing. He hadn't even heard him sing yet.

"Hey, you know what time it is?" the man called. _His voice sounds a lot like hers. _

"Time for bad luck," all the women screamed.

"Let's go!" Shuichi yelled. In the next moment Hiro struck a chord on his guitar and the music began to play. The pink haired man began to sway side to side. His hips moving perfectly to the beat, his eyes focused on the audience luring in to his world of beauty. As his vision searched through the crowd, he saw a magnificent sight: a tall blonde with golden eyes. He was absolutely the most handsome man he ever seen, suddenly it seemed like something struck inside of him. Passion filled his voice as he got louder but smoother, singing like never before, causing a wonderful sensation to pass through all ears, even with the poor lyrics he had written. The girls screamed with a large roar.

The fangirls were driving Eiri nuts, at the same time he was entranced by the young man just as much as they were. The voice…THE Voice, the reporter realized, it was exactly like her voice. Now he had to get to know this man, and he intended to get to know him well. Though, he typically didn't do males, but there always were acceptations. He would have to do something about him singing his crappy lyrics, though. Perhaps Tohma would fix that, considering he seemed to have a high interest in him. That would be the only explanation Yuki could think of. Though, he wondered why he hadn't talk to the man yet, actually it seemed Tohma didn't want him to know he was there. Well, he would have to find out eventually. He knew he would have to keep an eye on him, if he had an interest in this man it wouldn't be a problem.

"Oh love is painful, so painful, but I'll endure." Shuichi sang the last line, letting go of the microphone. He gave the audience a huge grin, "Thank you for coming."

"We love you Shuichi!" voices cried, "You're awesome! You're hot!" with a smile the pink-haired boy jumped off stage, while the other band members went back stage.

He didn't know what was taking over him, but he had to talk to that gorgeous guy. Making his way over, his heart beat faster, and the excitement inside him grew.

Yuki gave the man a knowing smile. "Hello Shuichi," he greeted. The pink haired guy was taken by surprise for a moment and if the girl wasn't overly tipsy she would have noticed this, but much to the blonde's fortunate she hadn't.

"So he really is your boyfriend?" she questioned. Shuichi was once again wide-eyed. He looked over to the gorgeous man who just now put an arm on his shoulder.

"Say a word otherwise," Yuki growled, "I'll kill you." The pink haired brat took a deep gulp.

"Uh yeah, I was just surprised to see him here tonight. He is not really into my king of music."

"Not into it, your lyrics are horrendous," he stated honestly. Shuichi gave him a glare.

"Oh you shouldn't say such mean things to him. Oh Shuichi why do you have to take all the gorgeous men from us girls?" she pleaded.

"I don't mean to…honestly," Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Nope," Yuki leaned closer to him. Then nuzzled his neck, "He can't help it, he is so adorable. I just can't resist him."

"Okay, guess I'll leave you alone... Bartender I need another drink!" she called wobbling her way back to the bar.

Yuki quickly broke the embrace. He wasn't sure what to do now next, so he decided on smoking and a drink. He took out a cigarette then his lighter before walking over to the bar.

"You're welcome by the way." Shuichi said sitting next to him looking at him with great admiration.

"I can say you owed for me volunteering listening to those crappy lyrics."

"Hey!" the pink haired man whined, "I worked all night on those! You don't have to say that!"

"What's going on here?" Hiro questioned coming up behind him. Yuki turned to look at the tall long-haired man. He was wearing a pair of black pants with diamond shaping revealing parts of skin. A white silk shirt and black leather jacket that button only mid stomach. _Why do those clothes look so familiar? _Yuki took in the sweet nicotine as he barely acknowledged the man's existence.

"Nothing really, I just pretended to be this guy's boyfriend." Shuichi indicated with a hand, pointing out the gorgeous blonde next to him.

"Oh really?" Hiro questioned, looking the man up and down. Yuki knew this man would be trouble if he really was going to pursue this boy, or actually be pursued. Eiri never had to work to get a lover since puberty.

"Yes. What are you ? His boyfriend or something?" Yuki calmly inhaled his cigarette then drop some of the ash in the ashtray in front of him.

"No, just the best friend. So who are you?"

Yuki thought for a moment. As familiar as his name was, not everyone knew what he look like. He would have an impossible time getting privacy if everyone knew who he was. So he decided to use his other name.

"Ryosuke Fumitsuya" He replied.

"Ryosuke, can I call you Ryo?" Shuichi asked.

"You can call me anything you want, but don't make it sound like you'll be seeing me again."

"But…but," the pink-headed man protested much to Yuki Eiri's pleasure. He knew he shouldn't be playing with him, but he had been bored lately. The boy just made it too easy.

"Alright fine, I'll be back tomorrow, around," he looked down at his watch, "Nine, well…I'm off."

"Hey, wait ! Don't leave ! Let me buy you a drink, please…," the boy cried, running after him.

"I don't usually swing your way kid," he replied.

"Well, you didn't mind pretending to swing my way, can't you pretend long enough for a drink." Yuki took out his cigarette turned around and gave a smirk.

"Okay."

* * *

Ryuichi quickly gathered all his clothes, preparing to leave as soon as possible. His clothes were on in a flash. He put on sunglasses, gave the sleeping Tatsuha a brief smile and then headed out the door, but as he reached the door he was stopped by strong young arms around his waist. 

"Why do you have to leave now, my honey?"

"I got to go and see other shiny things."

"Why ? Am I not shiny enough for you? I got pokey." He teased. Ryuichi thought for a moment, but he really couldn't stay.

"Ah... Tats you want to make Ryuichi fat so he can't go anywhere."

"Of course, and then I'll have you forever."

"But Ryuichi has to see shiny things outside. I want to go play."

"Please stay," He gripped tighter onto his lover's waist.

In his serious mode the former thief pushed Tatsuha away, "I have to go." with that he opened the door swiftly. He then leapt over the rail and down the stairs, with his young lover following.

"Tatsuha is naked," he called teasingly. Tatsuha brain didn't full registered for a moment and just looked at Ryuichi in a questionable manner. Then suddenly gazing downward made him make a mad dash into the apartment.

* * *

Tohma had a few things to take care of in his office. Bringing his chair to the computer, he prepared to use it for the first time in weeks. He rarely used it because he had employees to bring the stuff he wanted. Though, he had it for more personal business. He needed to send a cryptic email to his man in charge. He opened up the screen and began to go through the sets of passwords. He frowned. _That was too easy. Somebody has been on my computer. _

Noriko leaned against the door with a sigh. He hadn't caught her yet. _Well time to head __for __home. _She calmly left, as if nothing was wrong, even though it seems everything was wrong these days. Ryuichi left a message on her phone today, he was coming in. Of course he would want to see HER. Noriko wasn't so sure if she would let him see her. She sighed as she went to grab her stuff.

* * *

Yuki looked down at the sight in his bed. He didn't know whether to be happy or worried. The man was sprawled on Yuki's bed. He was clinging to the soft silk white pillow next to him, drops of drool falling on the pure silk. His legs tangled around the purple sheets. Pink hair was sticking out in odd angles. He was a beautiful sight, even with the drool. 

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Hell! Eiri didn't even get laid. They went from one drink to two or three, making it one too many for the brat. His friends had already been gone by the time he was completely tipsy. The only thing Yuki got out of the whole experience was an odd conversation questioning life and flavors of ice cream. He just put in some constructive critical comments... Okay, he just insulted him. Anyhow the boy drank too much and Yuki had no idea where he lived, neither did the bartender. So now the brat was sprawled on his bed. Moaning about something... moaning... Oh God! Yuki Eiri really needed to get laid. "Ryosuke," the boy moaned.

"Ryosuke?" Oh yeah, so the man was thinking of him. Hmm, a tiny smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. He stared down at the pink-haired brat, "Where the hell am I going to sleep?" he looked towards his couch. "I guess I'm sleeping with the brat." He shoved the man aside only lightly brushing his silky pink mane, just like he imagined the Pink Devil's would be. _Is his hair color natural? Even if it was__ the pink Devil's hair might be dyed. _Something inside Yuki knew this was the Pink Devil, but it just seem way too unbelievable. The guy was a klutz, sung horrible lyrics, was an annoying whiny brat, there just was no way. Yet, there had to be something about him, Yuki was completely drawn to him.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for such a late update, but here it is. I have my doubts about the name I made up, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have no excuses for such a late update, except no movitation. Thanks to My EDITOR as usual. 


	6. Chapter 6

Shadows of The Heart

Chapter Six

* * *

Yuki woke up to the sound of something hitting the floor with a loud crash. "What the fuck?" he wondered, flinging the covers off of his naked body. His feet hit the floor and some emotion had claimed him. Annoyance. That was the first feeling he had early in the morning. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, yet was one he had come accustom to over the years after… He shook the thought away as he quickly put on a pair of black slacks. He grumbled as he somewhat fumbled towards the strange sounds that had to be caused by some invader. That feeling quickly pushing towards angry as he noted his once neat kitchen had been destroyed by something pink. He tried to restrain his irritability at the sight of the complete mess. Pots had fallen from the top cabinets, and looking over to the little idiot there seem be an explosion of flour. The only thing recognizable underneath the white dust was an adorable little brat whose face was covered in flour and who was clinging to a wet red rag. 

"Sorry," he stated as he nervously smile, unsure of Yuki's reaction. The reporter let out a slight growl. "I'm sorry Ryo…I just…,"

"Ryo?" Yuki questioned looking slightly confused. He didn't know if he ever get used to that name, actually he really didn't like it.

"Yeah, I thought you were okay with it." He replied hesitantly.

"I guess it is alright," Yuki ran a hand through his blonde strands, "It is way too early for this. I need my damn cigarettes." He began to search for them trudging through the living room.

"Sorry, I really just wanted to make breakfast, but I was having trouble reaching the top shelf and…," The pink brat tried to explain still standing in the kitchen.

"Shut up," Yuki snarled as he came back with his cigarettes he slammed on hand on the counter next to the man and then leaned closer to the boy causing redness to show where the flour had miss his face. The blonde wiped away some of the flour and then his lips hovered over the young man's. "You really are cute. I don't typically go for boys, but…" his lips touched claimed dominance over Shuichi's. The pink haired man responded immediately trying to taste more of Yuki. The kiss was too short for both men, especially Shuichi who found himself gazing up at golden eyes to see lust lingering in his expression, but in a flash it turned to angry.

"Now I think you should get out of my kitchen now!" Yuki demanded. The boy quickly threw down the wet rag he had been holding and retreated to the living room. The reporter sighed. He pulled a cigarette out of the packet, then quickly found a lighter in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath of nicotine, he reflected over his situation. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. The boy was already proving to be a nuisance. He could just have sex with the boy then send him on his way. It is what he wanted. Wasn't it? Though, he was still curious about Tohma's connection to the young man, and something inside of him actually liked to keep the boy around for more than a one night stand, though he wasn't sure why.

* * *

"Can't believe we are actually going through with this," Suguru complained leaning back in a metal-folding chair. He was completely annoyed by the whole situation. Shuichi made a decision without there approval as usual and he was going through it. Sigh, this was a difficult job they were taking on. He did agree of course, only after it was too late to back down on the decision. Now he was stuck figuring out a way to get floor plans for this place. 

Hiro pulled out a chair after giving Suguru reassuring pat on the back, "Still fuming about him deciding to go ahead and do this without our permission?" The other man didn't say anything just continued to write down a list of things he had to do just to get the floor plans. "I believe even you are ready to get out of this business to become the top keyboardist, better than Tohma." The green headed man stopped a moment to look up at Hiro, and smile lightly. "Just as I figured, besides this will be a challenge for you. You were complaining about how easy the jobs had been lately."

"Yeah, but just count on that idiot to pick something at this level of difficultly," he complained with a frown, "and guess who gets to do most of the work? Me."

"Hey! I work too."

"No, the only time you're helping is when there is a girl around, then you might be useful. Other than that you only managed to keep Shuichi from getting into too much trouble."

"And that isn't a lot of work?" the long haired man asked slightly offended that his partner believed he did no work.

There was a slight pause, before Suguru said anything, "Good point." Hiro burst out into laughter.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over a woman sitting at white café table. Her hair in pigtails, and she wore a serious expression of determination which faded at the sight of a man coming near her. She seemed confused only for a moment as the man in a baseball cap and sunglasses came closer to view, "Ryuichi?" the name feel off her lips in wonderment. 

"Kumagorou came to play with Saki," He cheerfully claimed removing the sunglasses and ball cap.

"I barely recognize you under that ugly baseball cap and those huge sunglasses." She snarled as now her confusion was clearly gone, "Would you please have a seat." She indicated the chair in front of her and waited for him to sit down before saying anything else. "I don't think it is so wise for you to see her." Calmly the dreadful words came out of her mouth. Ryuichi didn't get angry, but just frowned in a childish way.

"I see, you wish to keep Kumagorou's playmate away."

"Don't act like a child! You are a grown man who has fathered a child of his own!" She slammed her hands on the white café table, glaring at him.

Ryuichi sighed, "Why must you take the fun out of everything?" he played with the sunglasses, twirling them around as he spoke.

"Because your kind of fun usually isn't fun for me!" She leaned back into the chair with a deep breathe. "It doesn't matter. You are not going to see her. You are a thief and I won't have Saki brought into that world in any way possible."

"There was a time when you used to shine in that world with me." He gazed into her eyes and she felt a wave of an old familiar wonderful feeling. She quickly shook it off, crossing her arms.

"Yeah well…I don't even know why you are here yet!"

"I'm here on a request of a friend."

"That boy! Your lover, right?" She snapped, years of emotion taking over. She couldn't help but recall the painful moments of the old days. Back when she was not only Ryuichi's lover but his partner in crime as well.

"_Ryuichi, why do you have to help this boy out? He seems to be doing just fine on his own. They already had done two very successful jobs.__"_

"_He shines like me and I..." _

"_Don't tell me that you love him!" tears began to fall from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself. _

"_I do, but he doesn't __s__hine for me." She looked at him in shock. _

"_But still you have to do this, after all we have been through and promising that we would have a nice house and a family." _

"_I promised that to you, but I didn't say I__'d__ be part of it. I could never have a life like that. It doesn't sound shiny to me!" He was breaking back into his childish antics, which broke her completely. _

"_Why is my heart a game to you?" _

"He is just a friend if you are referring to Shuichi." Ryuichi stated firmly breaking her painful revisiting of the past.

"But you do have a male lover don't you?"

"My daughter, I want to see her." He finally quit any signs of acting like a child and a serious expression of determination was on his face.

"You won't…I can't risk you breaking her heart too."

"You either let me see her, or I'll see her on my own time." He stated turning around to leave, "I'll give you a week to decide to let me see her on your terms, before I enforce my own. For now I have other business to deal with."

Noriko looked at him in disbelief as he retreated calmly.

* * *

Taki slammed the door to his editor's office as he exited towards his car. He was pissed! Yuki was probably without doubt working on some scandal that would once again make his paper the top seller again. He, Taki Aizawa had nothing to go against it. This was causing his editor was more than a little irritation at his paper being outshone again. 

The dark haired man pressed the button to his car. Then slipped in and began to turn on the ignition when his phone let out a musical number. He looked at the name and number that had appeared on the screen: Ken. He flipped it open, "Hello, I hope you got good news for me." He listened intently, a smile crossed his face, "Really, I see well…thank you." He hung up the phone, "Well, this is interesting development, Yuki in a club. This is not a common thing, it has been a while since I have been clubbing myself. I wonder what could have kept Yuki Eiri at a club past closing time?"

* * *

On a table below in the basement large mansion was nothing but weapons, K had just put his last pistol down when he heard his beautiful Judy calling him. "Claude!" Her sweet voice carried from above the stairs, "Sakura has finished dinner, darling," 

"I'm coming," He called back then headed towards her direction. When he met her at the top of the stairs he gave her a big grin and kiss on her cheek, "So dear, how was your day?"

"Oh... boring as usual," she waved as if nothing happened, "The director was a bit of pain, and I didn't get to threaten anyone today. I miss teasing Shuichi and the boys." She pouted.

"I suppose we can visit them unexpectedly considering this is their last job. That will shock them, the both of us together." K grinned widely at the idea.

Judy flipped a loose strand then clapped her hands, "Sounds delightful to me, except it being the last job," She sighed, "That is dreadful news, I am going to miss them after all."

"I plan on jumping in on them from time to time anyhow."

"How wonderful of you my dear!"

"Of course my gun needs targets to practice on."

"Anyway dear, what are the details of this job of finality?"

"It is going to be a Big Show, Tohma I believe is trying to get his hands in this mess."

"Mr. Seguchi? Dear that sounds like fun. How do you plan to fight against him?"

"My darling, you and I are just as powerful as him, don't worry."

"Yes, I know but I hope you're not getting in this mess just to get practice with your weapons."

"Well, I won't know if I get any practice for sure, until we find out what exactly Tohma's doing and I have an old friend to work on that."

* * *

Yuki made breakfast and did clean up. He didn't want a chance of the brat destroying his kitchen just washing a few dishes. Walking into the living room he pulled out another cigarette just as he noticed the brat was reading a newspaper, more specifically an article on The Pink Devil that he had just wrote recently. It wasn't very long, because there wasn't much to say. It basically just said why it was believed to be The Pink Devil and what the police think they would be doing about it, which was NOTHING. He was surprise the brat could read, but what surprised him more was his curiosity about what Shuichi thought of the article. 

"This Yuki Eiri is a really good writer."

"I suppose," Yuki inhaled his cigarette sitting next to the boy on the couch.

"I guess anything sounds good as long as it is about the Pink Devil considering he is totally cool."

"You mean 'she'?"

"No, 'he'. Why would he be a 'she'?"

"Because 'she' is extremely graceful and her voice though it is very similar to yours…" Shuichi tensed up. _Does he know who I am? No he insists that The Pink Devil is girl. _"Is a woman's."

"Well I guess your right," the pink haired man nervously rubbed his neck releasing his mistake of fighting Ryosuke on this issue. He desperately tried to think away to change the conversation. The reporter watched this with great interest. "Well look…," Shuichi pointed towards a random article but frowned as he realized what it was, "all that work and it is still gone." Somebody had burnt down the animal shelter.

"What's wrong?" Yuki gazed down at the article, "So things like that happen all the time."

"What?" Shuichi looked up at him, "How can you be so insensitive?" tears began to pour down his face. "These animals are harmless creatures and somebody just…just…,"

Eiri could feel an eye twitching, "Damn brat," he took another inhale of his cigarette trying to keep himself from strangling the man. "Fine it is a sad thing, but at least they won't have to suffer in this world anymore."

"I guess as long as they are happy whenever they are now!" Shuichi suddenly perked.

"Yeah whatever," Yuki shrugged. This brat even has mood swings like a woman. He got up deciding to grab a beer, hoping to come up with what he was going to do with this KID. Then an annoying ringing sound erupted in the living room, his phone of course. He ignored it at first heading towards the kitchen, but it kept making that irritating bring sound as he came back with her drink.

"Hey are you going to answer that?" Shuichi asked as bright violet eyes caught the sight of the handsome blonde. The pink-haired man questioned the reasons Ryosuke ignored the phone for.

"If it is important it will keep ringing," he waved it off opening his beer, and as on cue it rung again. He took a deep breathe than pick up the phone.

"This better be good."

"You always say that like I'm wasting your time when you are probably just drinking a beer and contemplating how to get rid of your latest conquest."

Eiri growled at his editor, "Whatever, what is it?" The Pink Devil watched with great interest at the man's reaction to the other person on the end of the line.

"I want you to come down right now to discuss the latest information on your story and I heard a rumor about a old thief making a reappearance."

"An old thief?"

"The one rumor to have taught the Pink Devil everything he knows."

"I see, well…I'll be there in five minutes."

"Good, see you then." Yuki hung up then turned to the brat who was now messing with his television. "Brat, it is time for you to leave." The blonde man grabbed the boy by the collar and pushed him towards the door.

"Ryo!" Shuichi began to fight back, "What the hell?"

"You need to get out of my house. I got to go to work." The pink haired man calmed down.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he questioned as he felt his collar being released.  
"Well I'm saying so now, go."

"Got to practice anyway, see you tonight,"

"Who says I'm going to show up?"

"Ryosuke," he whined then he brightened up, "I know where you live now!"

Yuki cringed for a moment, but than just rolled his eyes as he slammed door. Then he turned back around to grab a few things before leaving himself.

* * *

Maiko ran into her room slamming the door on her way in, tears fell down her cheeks as she flung herself on the bed. She desperately tried to muffle out the painful noise escaping her mouth, but couldn't seem to stop the sound. She couldn't stop the pain seething inside her. Why did it hurt so much today? Why did it bother her so much? So what, her brother's promise had been broken a long time ago, that they would never be separated. That was obvious considering she was crying in the bedroom of her Foster's parents and he was elsewhere. 

"Honey," a soft voice could be heard from behind the door. "What's the matter?" Maiko looked up with wet eyes to see a thin woman with long black hair smiling at her sadly.

"Nothing," she quickly wiped away the tears and roughly turned away. The woman just sighed.

"It is about your brother again, isn't it? You know if…,"

"I know, but it doesn't matter…he should be here…he hasn't even tried to find me." The girl clung to a pillow.

"Dear," her foster mother sat on the soft comforts of her bed, "It's okay to miss him." She brushed a lock of Maiko's hair away, "and it is okay to be angry." The young girl gazed up at her in astonishment. "Has nobody told you that before?"

"No," she brought her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them, "Everybody makes excuses for him…but I don't want to be mad at him either…I just want…,"

"Him to be here, I'm sorry dear but we can't all have what we want but…just because you don't have what you want doesn't mean in time you won't have it."

"You think he'll come back for me?"

"I'm not going to make excuses for him, but understand in his mind he had a good reason." She put a hand on her shoulder, "Even if in reality it wasn't one. I'm sure when he realizes that the reason is no longer important he'll be back for you."

"Okay, well could you please leave me alone now?"

The woman gave a soft smile. "Sure," she said as she then turned towards the doorway. Maiko waited for her to leave then pulled out an old picture in her drawer. It had faded over the years, but as she stared at the picture the memory came rushing back to her.

"_Shuichi, Shuichi!" She cried running towards a little boy with bright pink hair and violet eyes.__ She threw herself in his arms. Her brown hair flying in the wind letting loose a blue ribbon that had been in perfect bow before, "Don't let them take me, please big brother!" __She was __pleading as the tears began to fall onto his dirty shirt. She clung tighter, "please." _

"_I'll do everything I can sis, I'll make sure that nothing ever…takes you away from me." He brushed away her tears as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. "I promise." _

"_But big brother, Aiko says that a family wants me, but not you! They want to take me away today! What are we going to do?" _

"_Hiro!" Shuichi called looking up at __a __slightly taller boy whose hair was now down to his shoulders, "We got to do something now, got any plans?" _

"_Of course," with a grin he replied. Shuichi held his hand in the air and Hiro slapped it, Maiko tried but couldn't reach. The long haired boy picked her up so she could reach her big brother's hand. _

After much scheming from her big brother everything had worked out. The couple had ran out with whip cream all over there and torn clothing in a rage. Maiko let out a tiny laugh at the image of the glaring couple shouting out the head of the orphanage. That lady had been a nightmare for Maiko to put up with, while Aiko most of the time had been there night in shiny armor, she often let her brother get away with his schemes. Hiro had taken a picture as a remembrance of their victory and her brother's promise. She sighed putting the photo away.

"I hope you do come back for me someday," she stated softly but her voice became firm, "but you'll still be in trouble when you do!"

* * *

Author's note: I believe I'll have to work on K's Character a little more in the later chapters. He doesn't seem as dramatic and gun happy as he could be. Anyhow thank you to my editor who is fast as usual. I hope you guys enjoy this, hope there was enough Yuki and Shuichi cuteness. I also like to note I stated a Beta/Editor forum, I noticed a lot of people making grammar mistakes as well as other things that would be helped with a Beta. I know I'm not the best with grammar, but I hope to make it easier for all to find a beta or Editor for thier story. I also hope to open up discussion about other things such as the dangers of Oringinal Characters. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Important Author's Notice:_**

I am sure you guys are aware of the postings that insult those who are fans of yaoi. I wish out of respect for you that you do not review them. I believe you are wasting your precious letters on your keyboard. I also feel that if they didn't want the attention they wouldn't have posted the story, there is no need for such thing other than to provoke angry, they know that people will review them and tell them how awful they are, that is most likely why they do this. If this was a stand they would actually write something with intelligence and not some blunt attack against us. So I ask again that you don't review them. I ask that you send me all of your complaints so some of the writers in this section can somehow put into creatively into a story that we are writing as in a clever retaliation. I also ask any writers willing to help, please send me a message.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own Gravitation, so please don't sue the poor, cute, college student.

* * *

Shadows of the Heart: Chapter 7

* * *

In a large office of N.G. studios was a young man sitting in the nice leather seat while typing away. "So can you find out why someone has been messing with my computer and what they were looking for?" Tohma asked, leaning over the youth who was searching for something with intense eyes focusing on the screen. 

"In a few moments Mr. Seguchi," a wide grin played on the genius' lips as his eyes searched for clues on the screen: signs of who might have been on the computer. "Ah ha, here we go all the files accessed from last night." The man quickly got out of the chair and gestured Tohma to sit. Staring at the screen, an odd smile appeared on the head N.G. Studios face, as he noted what files had been broken through. They were profiles of all the mercenaries working at the Kumaza mansion, as well as other security information. To his surprise though, someone had accessed the files on Shuichi. Interesting, he wondered who had access those files.

"Looks like more than one person might have been on your computer. Also looks like one of them was trying to delete some files off your computer. However, you security system prevented that and I put something up that should keep them from breaking into them."

"I see, is there anyway I can disable it if a problem arises with it."

"Of course, here," the man quickly showed him how to change some of the settings. "Well, thank you for your help Mr. Andrews. I will call on you later for your services, if needed."

"Naturally, I am always glad to be a help." The young man grinned as he headed out the door. Poor naïve kid had no idea what he had just done. As soon as Tohma figured out who was searching through his files, his or her fate would be sealed. Though, he already had a vague idea who one of them was.

* * *

Shots rang throughout the Winchester household as K let out bullets from his 'baby,' while rolling on the ground. The bullets zoomed past a man dressed in solid black. His movements were fast, gracefully, and perfect. Another shot zoomed past the man's head as he flipped over to jump on the large oak table in the center of the room, jumping off of it just as fast. K pulled out another gun, shooting like a manic now. Shattering sounds could be heard for awhile and then the next moment, the man moved past K. He stole the gun at his right. The blonde man tried to shoot him, but the man moved swiftly to take the weapon on his left. Just before he could pull out the gun from his shoes, the man in black clapped his hands. This surprised K for only a moment as all the lights came on. 

"Yay, that was fun!" the man exclaimed as he took off his mask revealing who he was.

K laughed, "You put on a big show as usual! Long time no see Ryuichi!" He patted the man on the back.

"Yep," he frowned. "I had been so bored lately," then he broke into a grin, "so it was nice to play again, no da!"

"Yes, and you'll be getting more play time soon."

"Well, hopefully that won't be in my precious living room!" exclaimed the beautiful wife of K, who was currently wearing a white silky robe.

"Dear,"

"Darling," coming down the stairs, "I just replaced that table two days ago, and my vase…oh my precious vase…it was one of a kind."

Both the thief and shooter looked around the room. Shatter pieces of white, yellow, blue, and black were scattered over the white carpet. Looking at the table, one of the legs had about three bullets in it, while another was almost shot off, and then there were bullets in several odd places all over.

"Sorry, Judy, Kumaguro and I have been so bored lately. I wanted to play something fun and I knew K wouldn't mind too, no da." Ryuichi rubbed his neck, as he spoke, then gave a big bright smile. Judy immediately softened.

"Oh Ryuichi, well of course you've been bored. You quit working for us a long time ago and you know how much fun we had. I missed you dear." She walked over to him and put a hand on his face, caressing his cheek with a mother's love. Then let go, "Are you hungry? I can have Sakura come up with something."

"Yeah, no da, I like that very much. I am really hungry."

"Well then I'll go tell Sakura. K, darling don't be too long." She began to walk away, "And if you put anymore bullets in my valuables, I will be bringing Ark for dinner more often." giving one quick glance of her living room, "my, my, we are certainly a favorite among the furniture stores."

Wiping his gun, K gave a big smile, "What took you so long?" Ryuichi took a seat across from him.

"Had a friend to meet is all,"

"Have you met your daughter yet?" Sakura sat down a dish and he quickly devoured his meal.

"No, but I am not here for that, am I? No da."

"You are here for Shuichi?"

"Yep!"

"So do you know what is going on here?"

"Tohma is involved, yes?"

"Yes, I believe he was hanging out the club the other night."

"Well then, I guess I'm done, here. Leave Tohma to me, I'll find out what he is up to." A serious expression appeared on his face, before he left and when Ryuichi close the door, the table collapse.

* * *

Cross legged, Mizuki eagerly waited for Yuki to tell her all he found, but as usual he was being vague. One hand on her chin, she tried to inquire more, "So you are saying he had files on all the mercenaries working for Kyo?" 

"Yes," Eiri replied leaning back in the chair. He really wanted a damn cigarette; he needed to clear his head. Things were really confusing since he met the brat.

"What else did you find?"

"Nothing much, he was at a shady part of town."

"Really, what was his purpose?"

"No clue, something about a band,"

"A band? In that area? Doesn't he usually have 'certain' standards for his bands?" she asked, very interested in what Yuki had to say.

It was true that Tohma didn't just look at any random band and that was just to send one of his scouts. For him to show up was a whole another story. His scouts never scouted anyone they haven't heard over and over again. They never saw anyone who hadn't had at least a few minor gigs. He never ever went for a complete unknown, 'never.' He went for the best of the best. It was that simple. So why was he interested in Shuichi's band?

"I really don't know, but I do plan on going back to see."

"Back to a club, why would you do that? You hate them. Plus, if Tohma is just researching a band, perhaps you should spend time hunting down for information on some of these professional killers. Unless…there is another reason for you going there... Is there a girl, perhaps?" Damn. Mizuki knew him way to well.

"A girl, not fucking likely! Can I go now? I need my damn cancer sticks."

"Oh, alright you really didn't give me anything. Perhaps, I'll just get some information from Noriko,"

"You do that." Yuki answered, pulling a cigarette out as headed out of her office.

_Not a girl huh…maybe a man? Mizuki wondered. _

* * *

Mika gave a slight smile when her date of the night arrived: Shuichi. He was wearing a big grin, "Somebody looks really happy," she noted sipping on her drink. 

"I see you already started without me." He commented sitting down.

"Just on the drinks, I have been starving waiting for you to arrive, though."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I couldn't master that skill if I tried, that is yours," Mika commented. "Now…so tell me…" She waved for a waitress, "What has got you smiling?"

He held his hand up for her to be quiet and quickly ordered something. Putting it down with a grin, "It isn't what, it is who." His grin grew wider.

"A who?" Mika raised an eyebrow, "So who is this lucky man?"

"His name is Ryosuke."

"What does he look like?"

"I never seen a man who looks like him, he has golden eyes and -" Wine was spurted on the pink haired brat.

"What the?"

"Nothing, I just…cough…cough," Mika hit herself in the upper part of her chest. "My goodness just went down the wrong pipe." She explained trying to reassure the concern Shuichi who gently patted her on the back. Looking up at him a thought crossed her mind, _my brother has gold__en__ eyes._

"Anyway, he is kind of cold but…there is just something about him that draws me in, you know. I spent all night in his bed and he didn't even try to make a move on me!" Mika sighed no way that man could be her brother. "He yelled at me for messing up with his kitchen, I screwed up breakfast." _Well that sounds like my brother, but he never…well Shuichi is a guy…a guy who is pretty as any girl. It doesn't matter, the name is different but still Yuki could of…_Shaking her head she hoped to rid herself of her train of thought.

"So you screwed up breakfast huh? I thought you were a good cook."

"I know, usually I am, well…I didn't really cook anything. The flour was too high above my head and it just fell all over the place. He wasn't too happy about it being all over the place."

"Did he kick you out of his apartment?" Asking as she looked to see their meals had arrived. The waitress set them down and Shuichi dug in.

"No he didn't…just the kitchen."

"Oh well…that doesn't sound like Ei… so bad. Seems things are going well, so are you going to see him again?"

"Well I hope so, yeah," he said with a smile and sparkling purple eyes.

"It is nice to see you happy, but just know whoever this jerk is." She growled, "I'll kill him if he hurts you." Slamming her fist down, causing the table to vibrate as she made her proclamation.

Shuichi appeared a little frightened, "Well glad to know that…anyhow, how is your food?"

* * *

"How was your dinner with Mika?" Hiro asked, pulling out his guitar. 

"Fine," Shuichi replied, "the same as usual, I told her about Ryosuke."

"What did you do with that guy after I left?"

"Um, well…I…hmm…I got some ideas I need to go with you Suguru."

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah, well before we go over music I want to go over something else first." The green-headed man said seriously. "Let's go downstairs." Hiro sat down his guitar, then followed the two men downstairs, slightly annoyed that Shuichi avoided the subject.

Shuichi sighed in relief, not ready to tell his overprotective best friend just what happened between him and Ryosuke. Not that it was much, but his friend might see it differently than he did.

"Okay," Suguru pulled out a blueprint, "Here we go. This is where all the lasers are," he pointed them out one by one. Shuichi's jaw drop, they were everywhere. "Okay, now as you can see we can't get pass the lasers, we are going to have to shut them off, which normally wouldn't be a problem for me…but…,"

"But what?" Hiro questioned, still staring at all the locations of lasers just in the front yard alone.

"Well the system is equal to what is used in the United States Pentagon."

"Does that mean it is tough?" the pink brat wondered. Hiro bonked him on the head.

"Does that mean it is tough?" he repeated sarcastically shaking his head. "No, of course not, that's why it is almost impossible to break into the Pentagon."

"Oh."

"Anyway...,"

"Boys, somebody is here to see you." The club owner called.

"Alright," Suguru stated.

* * *

Tohma waited patiently back stage, hands clasped together and a smile on his face. He looked upward to see the owner of the club. "I'm sorry Mr. Seguchi, that we do not have a proper conference room." 

"This is quiet fine," the blonde leaned in the metal chair. "Though, it would have been nicer to have a more comfortable chair."

"I will see what I can find." Promptly, he left to find something more suitable for a man such as Tohma Seguchi.

"Good, ah," Tohma looked to see that the three members had arrived.

"Mr. Tohma…Seguchi," Shuichi squealed.

"Hello Mr. Shindo. I was hoping to discuss your future at my studios."

"Yeah, of course! What do I need to do?"

"Hold on Shuichi," the green-haired man looked directly into Tohma's eyes, "What exactly are you wanting from us, you don't take unknown's."

"Not normally, but I was walking by one day…,"

"Walk, you don't walk in this area." Suguru almost growled.

"Oh but I do, I like stroll in such places….like this." Hiro study Suguru's behavior; he seemed to know this man from somewhere.

"If you are not going to tell us your plans-,"

"Suguru, don't be so rude." The pink-haired baka scolded lightly, "Tohma just came here to talk about N.G."

"Yes, of course, that's all he came to talk about." The sarcasm and angry rolled off Suguru's lips as he glared.

"Yes, but what exactly about your studios? Are you here to sign us?" Hiro asked calmly.

"Of course he is," Shuichi exclaimed throwing a fist in the air, "We are about to make our big break!"

Tohma smiled, "Yes, of course, that is exactly what I am here for so…why don't we discuss the details?"

"Let's not," Suguru stated, "We have a performance tonight, let's go guys." The green-haired keyboardist was followed out by the guitarist who was dragging their singer out.

Watching them leave, the head of N.G. studios couldn't help but think how clever his cousin must be to know he was up to something that would not help him or his friends. "I guess I'll have to deal with Mr. Shindo alone."

* * *

Yuki Eiri had taken a taxi, there was no fucking way he was going to risk his precious Mercedes again. He paid the driver, waved him off, and then walked to the club. Was he really going to see the brat, again? Naturally, he had some investigating to do. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was attracted to the man…No not at all. 

Immediately entering the club, girls began to pounce on him, but he pushed them away, trying to make his way closer to the stage. He watched in the distant as a head of blonde hair took the same back exit as the night before. Tohma. Their eyes suddenly meet across the room.

* * *

Tohma thought how his cousin was actually making it easier for him to gain Shuichi and his team's cooperation. He had reasoned that in the end the other two men always followed their idiot friend; if for nothing else but to keep him out of trouble or to get him out of it. So now it seemed all he had to do was get the pink-haired man to work for him and everything would fall into place. Even if the other two didn't end up agreeing, as long as he had Shuichi, things would still work. 

As he headed out the door, he noted Eiri's presence. He heard Shuichi call and saw him wave his hand from stage, earning several people's attention, "Ryosuke." That was strange. It appeared Shindo was looking directly at his brother-in-law. There was no way the man would have interest in such a….idiotic boy. Besides he was straight. If he had been gay, he and Tohma would be lovers now. Still, if that boy tries to bring Eiri into this, he would pay dearly for it.

* * *

The two good looking men stood outside in the chilly air having somewhat of a conversation. Eiri threw away another cigarette and was about to pull another when… "Damn it, I'm out." Looking down at the cigarette on the ground, he growled. He had already been annoyed due to the idiot brat's gaining him unwanted attention. 

"I don't understand why people smoke that junk, but here." Shuichi had handed him another pack. The golden-eyed man just stared for a moment.

"How the hell did you…?"

"I notice that was the only brand you had around your house so I figured I could pick you up a pack."

"Why?" Shuichi just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine whatever," Yuki took the packet and began smoking it. He sighed with relief as the nicotine hit him.

"So what did you think of the lyrics today? Huh…" Shuichi got right under his face, looking upward with puppy eyes. For once, only for a tiny moment was the reporter tempted to say something nice, but he refused to do so.

"Those were lyrics?"

"What!? Why do you have to be so mean?" Shuichi whined, pouting his lips.

"Oh I think that I'm actually being kind, because saying anything that is near a compliment would be a lie." He took in some more nicotine.

"You…you jerk! It was good enough for Tohma Seguchi."

"I doubt that the man knows what real music is then." Retorting with such confidence and knowing full well Tohma did know a thing about music, Yuki Eiri was playing dumb.

"Don't say such a thing! He was part of Nitter Grasper with my ma….idol." Yuki raised an eyebrow quiet curious to what the brat was actually going to say, but he let it go.

"Oh and just because he is your idol that means he actually has some intelligence. I doubt that, since I find it highly dubious that…," Shuichi looked up at him as if he were confused about something. Apparently Shuichi didn't know what the word dubious meant. Eiri couldn't decide if he really wanted to kiss him or throttle him, "Doubtful that you would worship anybody with a brain."

"Hey, so does that mean you're a brainless idiot?" _That was pretty good__ brat__ I didn't even see that one coming. _

"You don't worship me. You just want me for my good looks, kid."

"Aww, don't say that. You know I want you so much more than for that Ryosuke. Matter fact I was hoping you would go on a date with me."

"Why would I do that, brat?"

"Oh, I would make it worth your while." A had blush found its way on the adorable man's face.

"Unless you're talking about sex, I doubt it."

Shuichi played nervously with his fingers, "I was thinking that…it could…" He shifted from one foot uneasily, "be an option."

"I see." Yuki threw down his cigarette, fully listening now.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes:**_

Sorry, I took so long, unfortunately I would just look for an update about every month or so. Yes, well I know what I'm going to do for the next two chapters, so maybe the updates will be a little faster, after all. Chapter Eight will show us more of what Tohma is up to. I apologize again for taking so long. Though, you must realize I have like five incomplete stories. While that is completely my fault, that is part of the reason, though this will be one of my top priority stories. Thanks to my editor who really helped with this, the comment about the table falling was my editor's idea.

Oh yes one more thing!

Lemons, yes well I don't write them, because I don't trust myself. Though, chapter nine will get really close, so if anyone writes them and wants to help me, let me know. Or if anyone has any advice please send a message.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 8

* * *

Shuichi looked so hopeful with his big bright violet eyes. Yuki took a deep breath of nicotine, he knew he couldn't say no. 

"Well and what did you have in mind for this little adventure of ours?" he flicked some ashes.

"Oh come on, it's not an adventure. Just a date," Shuichi whined, "and the amusement park." Yuki cringed, he really wasn't for places such as that. Actually he wasn't one for dates, period. He just picked up a girl, got laid, and called it a day after a beer, of course.

"You are right, a date with you is probably more like a hazard." He held his cigarette between his fingers, preparing for an argument.

"Why are you so mean Ryo? Huh?" Getting right up in the blonde's face he asked, "Don't you like me at all?"

"No!" The reporter answered calmly, taking another smoke.

"Aw! You are such a liar, of course you like me or you wouldn't be at with me right now." Shuichi clung to Yuki's eye, who just looked down at him with a raised brow.

"I was bored."

"Oh come on, we don't have to go to the amusement park we could just…go to the park or a movie."

"A movie? I doubt you have anything beyond the tastes in kid movies."

"Hey!" The boy crossed his arms, "There is nothing wrong with kid movies!"

Yuki chuckled a little, causing a wide grin to come from the cute little pink-haired man.

"I guess the park would be fine, and perhaps we could go to amusement park for a very little while."

"Yay!" He jumped onto Yuki, grabbing him by the neck, while the taller man tried to push him away from him.

"Hey! Let off."

"Sorry," he blushed as he let go, "I'm just so happy! So what day and time?"

* * *

Taki watched as Yuki waved for a Taxi leaving someone behind who was currently disappearing into the club. "Wondering what has his attention?" he questioned out loud as he headed into the club. Noting his surroundings, Taki could tell it was crowded as hell. Movement almost seemed impossible, not that he mind too much, he just happened to have the fortunate of being stuck in between very lovely ladies, though the burly man behind him, he could do without. There must be something real special in here, because the excitement of everyone rolled off in waves. A chant seemed to be on everyone's lips. The girls screamed it and the guys cheered, "Bad Luck! Bad Luck!" 

Smoke rose from the stage revealing three very beautiful men. One wore tight black leather pants and a sleeveless green shirt with a collar. His long hair flowed on top of his shoulders. Picking up his guitar, he looked over to the keyboardist. A younger man with green hair wearing a purple dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, he nodded his approval. Then both players looked over to the center of the stage, revealing the cutest man that Taki had ever seen: a violet-eyed man with untamed pink hair. The man was wearing violet shorts that covered anything, a black fishnet shirt, a white trench coat, and a black leather collar.

The cute pink-haired man stepped up to the microphone with a bright grin graced his face that caused a twinkle in his violet eyes. "Welcome back!" The audience roared, "Let's rock!" with that little cue the long red-haired guitarist began to release notes with the strumming of his fingers, followed by the keyboardist. Then the singer seemed to change right before in front of everyone's eyes. His twinkle turned to a spark and that cheerful voice became… alluring. Luring the audience with his seductive tone, they were completely lost in him along with Taki.

_Life number one was with you _

_Back when I was nobody _

_And you were somebody_

Taki didn't really care what the man was singing about. All he cared about was how beautiful the man appeared and that… voice. He was in complete utter lust. _I have to have him. _The black-haired man closed his eyes, letting his fantasies take over his mind.

* * *

"It's been a long time, my old friend." Tohma sat down in the booth and flagged down a waitress. "What brings you here?" 

"Oh I just thought it'd be fun to see you no da!" Ryuichi sat across from the blonde, taking one of the menus the man had gotten. "What do you recommend?"

"I would go with a Chicken Alfredo dish for you." He pointed it out, "Though all the dishes are the best."

"Tohma only has the best no da!" A light could be seen in those wide eyes of the childish man.

"I think I will have lasagna, today."

"Okay well… I have what you suggested you know what is best, always." There was hidden suggestion in Ryuichi's words that very few people would have caught, but Tohma did. For the moment he just took the menu that was handed to him, giving both of their menus to the waitress.

"So how's everything with N.G.?"

"Good."

"That's great! You have any new bands!"

"Yes, well I have been looking at one lately that seems promising. They remind me of you." The blonde man was strongly hinting at something, Ryuichi decided to play dumb for awhile.

"Oh?" He questioned with innocent wide eyes.

"Yes, the singer in particular does."

"Why? Is he cute?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Ah why not? I thought you like men since you think Eiri is so pretty." The green-haired man teased.

"Yes, well anyone could see that, it is part of his charm. I am a married man."

"Uh huh, that doesn't stop people from being shiny, does it?"

"No, I guess not but one doesn't have to be surrounded by everything shiny."

"But Tohma does." The man grinned, "Tohma can't stop being around things that don't shine. That is Kumagorou Ryuichi has in common with him, we like things to shine."

The head of N.G. grinned, "I suppose that is why you are the only one who has been able to manipulate me, it's because of that common bond. So what is it that you want Ryuichi?"

* * *

"So they came from all over the World. Interesting." Mizuki noted, thumbing through the files before her. "I really do appreciate this. I know you'd rather be with your little girl. How is she by the way?" 

"Fine," the purple-haired woman said softly, "Though, I feel something is up."

"Yes well… children know more than we often want them, too." A thoughtful expression made its way on the chief editor's face. "I suppose you are wondering about what you would do if I can't protect you." Noriko nodded.

"Yes, but I haven't come up with anything." A hand reached across the desk, grabbing the frighten mother's.

"My dear friend, I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't need to worry about such things."

"I know." The woman couldn't help thinking however, that Mizuki just didn't have all the power that Tohma had. If Yuki didn't take down his brother-in-law soon, there would be nothing anyone could do to protect her.

"Anyhow, I am once again grateful for all your help. I was wondering if there was another favor you could help me with?"

"What's that?"

"Eiri never let's me know what is going on until everything has finally blown over. Usually, I just let that happen but I am afraid curiosity has gotten me this time." Noriko nodded her head. "I was hoping you could do some research at Club Shadow, there seems to be something drawing him there."

"I see, I will do what I can." The woman picked up her purse and headed out the office.

"Thank you and good luck." Mizuki said with a warm smile, but as soon as the woman was gone, it took all she had not to burst into tears. _She knows I may not be able to save her. _

* * *

"So…?" Hiro began trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to ask Shuichi. 

"Yeaaah."

"Ryosuke?"

"Uh-huh?"

"He wants to know what you did with him the other night." Surguru interrupted.

"You shared some drinks with us and you left. Do you not remember, Hiro, where you were? Did you wake up with another pretty lady you didn't know?"

"I'm not talking about me, you baka!" Hiro hit on the head, "I talking about you and Ryosuke."

"Well…we…I." Shuichi glanced over to the green-haired man for help, but he was too busy coming up with the arrangements for tomorrow's performance.

"Don't tell me you slept with him!" The rage in the red head was apparent as he slammed his fist hard on the small table. "You barely know him!"

"I…I…well," Shuichi stuttered because of his nervousness.

"You did!"

"Well…yes."

"Shuichi weren't you thinking about having sex with a guy you barely know! You idiot!"

"Sex…no…no!" The pink haired man shook his head and waved his hands back and forth.

"You just said…,"

"We slept in his bed!" Shuichi blushed, "but we didn't do anything."

"Oh?" Hiro answered, and Suguru raised an eyebrow. "But…I don't think that was so wise…what if?"

"What if what? Hiro, he isn't going to hurt me."

"How do you know that? You are too trusting."

"I agree, just like with Tohma." Suguru piped.

"He just wants to give us a contract."

"I know Tohma, and he has something up his sleeve."

"Whatever, I got to go." With that Shuichi left and a concerned Hiro turned towards Suguru,

"I'm worried about him."

"So I am," Suguru replied. "I'll see what I can find out about this guy Shuichi's interested in."

* * *

"To see Tohma no da!" Ryuichi replied, "Umm yummy food." The waitress came carrying too large plates, she sat them down, then quickly left. "Oh this looks good!" 

" Ryuichi, I'm glad you seem excited to see me, but you know as well as I do I can see right through your childish antics," he pulled a napkin and tucked into his shirt.

"Hmm," The green-haired man smirked.

"So tell me what is your purpose?"

"I'm here visiting a friend, is all."

"Yes, Shuichi Shindo I do believe."

"So you know. Kumagorou said you would know, and I agreed."

"Don't turn childish, knowing that makes me well aware what you are doing here. I must say, I do not see the problem because you worked for me once. What are you so worried about?"

"Because I don't work for you anymore." The elder thief replied.

"I see we aren't just talking about his possible contract at N.G."

"Tohma I didn't say that, no da."

"Are you surprised I knew he was your protégée?"

"Kumagorou warned me you would know."

"Yes, I must say you too are a lot alike, both burying yourselves in the music world to only steal from the other parts of this world."

"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong. Shuichi loves his music, he is only a thief for special reasons."

"And what are those?"

"Those are his to tell no da? Um looks like dinner is getting cold, no da!" he announced, almost drooling.

"I see you haven't changed at all."

"Neither have you, no da!"

* * *

Noriko just thought over her conversation with Mizuki. She had to start thinking about if she failed. What would happen to…Saki, her beautiful little girl who had her eyes, but the color of her father's hair, as well as his desire to make things shine in the world, would be lost to the darkness if she didn't make sure something was done. She did what she had to do. Even if Ryuichi was a restless spirit, he has somehow taken care of the ones he loved. Though, she had years of angry and painful memories, she had to admit the man kept all his promises, and was careful never to make promises he couldn't keep. 

_So young, so beautiful, Noriko stared at herself in the mirror. Her long purple hair flowed down her shoulders, she turned sharply as she felt a warm breathe on her neck. _

"_Ryuichi," He wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_You shine tonight." A rare seductive tone escape__d__ from his lips. _

"_Yes," She breaks the embraced, "I'm sure we will shine even more later on." _

"_Yes, everything will go according to Tohma's plan__ I suppose." _

"_Aren't you worry," _

"_Why should I be?" _

"_I…don't know, it's just…" _

"_Noriko," he looked into her eyes, all his usual childish innocence gone, "I promise, everything will be alright…tonight." And it was, they came out of the job barely without a scratch. It was the one after that…the one that Ryuichi disappeared from…_

Noriko shook her head, realizing she had stopped midway on the sidewalk. At that moment she made her decision. Ryuichi would see his daughter.

* * *

Tohma looked up to see his next guest arrived. "Hello Mr. Kuzuma." He said with a grin. 

"Hello, Seguchi."

"I came to work out the finer details. Have you gotten all the pawns in place yet?"

"I will soon,"

"Yes, we need people to believe somebody stole what was impossible to steal. The publicity alone is enough of a benefit, nobody will even notice a lousy little diamond."

"Yes, well I prefer if you didn't discuss anything beyond this, outside the members of our plan."

* * *

Authur's note:

Well hope you weren't too disappointed, I don't feel it is as good as it could be. The next chapter is going to mainly focus on Yuki and Shuichi's date.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadows of the Heart**

**_Chapter Nine_**: _The feelings had long ago been ignored, the very emotions of the heart__. B__ut there they are__ like shadows__ they never went away__ they were only hidden in the night, and therefore they were just waiting for someone to bring them out again. _

* * *

Hands were in his pocket, a cigarette was sitting on his lips as he glared at the pink-haired man clinging to his arm, with a wide grin. He just couldn't believe he was here…at the amusement park. _This_ _is ridiculous_ he thought, deeply inhaling the nicotine. 

"Ryosuke, this is going to be so much fun!" Shuichi continued to grin brightly; everything seemed to be so special to him. Children were laughing and tugging at their parents excitingly, begging them to take them on the next ride. Lovers held hands, gazing with adoration at one another. Of course, the stars sparkled above. It was all so romantic in his mind, making his violet eyes sparkle as bright as the stars above.

Yuki however, saw something completely different. He saw bratty kids whining to their parents to let them go on rides they were way to short for. Old men looking lustful at the young women walking by and yes crumbs of nasty food all over the place. Cringe! Why the hell was he here again? And those damn stars hung up in the sky looking so happy, because they weren't amiss this chaos, lucky little son of gas.

"Only little annoying men and kids would find this entertaining." The golden eye man commented, calmly walking into the war zone of cotton candy, accompanied by the war cry of rug rats.

"Ryo!" he whined, yanking on the older man's arm. "Why do you say such mean things?" The reporter turned around to see slightly sad big violet eyes staring up at him.

Something clicked in his brain in that moment, removing his cigarette he stated almost thoughtfully, "You know, you cry like a girl." This comment earned him an adorable pout from the brat.

"You are a bastard!" Shuichi snapped.

"If I am such a bastard, why don't we just end this little game?"

"No, no, I really want to be with you!" The mood swing occurrence quickly caused him to jump up to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck, "Let's go on the roller coasters."

"Are you sure you're tall enough to ride?"

"Of course!" A fist was thrown in the air, and Yuki sighed, though inward he was smiling. The kid was really cute.

"Anyway, why don't you go and I watch?"

"Ryo, we have to go together. It is what people do on dates, silly. You really don't know anything about dating, do you?"

"Oh I do, as I recall this is what horny teenagers do to get laid, not adults." Flicking a cigarette as he made the statement, causing Shuichi looked down at the ground and shift his feet nervously.

"I guess we can go, if you don't want… "

"Yuki!" a female voice called. The blonde turned to see something that brought great dread to his face: Ayaka was here! She tried to wave him down, immediately he ignored her. There was no way he wanted her to catch him, _what the hell __is __she doing here anyway? _

"Come on brat," grabbing the brat by the arm he quickly yet calmly made his way for the nearest roller coaster. "Let's go." Even at the momentum the taller man was pulling the younger one, a smile could be seen from the little brat, and the reporter was almost tempted to grin…almost. The boy was so easy to please. _H__opefully he is just __as __easy to satisfy in bed._

* * *

Ayaka watched from distance, looking at the man whom she was sure was Yuki. It almost seemed impossible, because he wasn't a type of man to be in such a place. Another strange thing:was Yuki-san with a man or girl? And why did he always ignore her? What was so special about that person that Yuki would show up in place like this to be with him or her? 

She sighed deeply and tried to bury the pain in her heart. Looking at her date, she tried to perk up, and he gave her a smile as well. "How do you know that guy?" the boy with long hair wondered.

"Well, Hiro…," she began, how could she explain this? "Actually we are kind of engaged."

"Yeah, that explains why you were so resistant to my charms." He teased, making Ayaka feel a little better. He really was a good guy. She met him one day, riding her bike, because it always made her feel better. Not paying attention, she almost ran over him as he was heading over to work. Immediately apologizing, he just picked her up and said she could make up to him by going a date with him. At first, she hesitated because she was technically engaged, but then she couldn't but help think how sweet he was, almost as he was handsome, and thinking about her loneliness made her finally give him the answer he wanted.

"Doesn't it bother you that I am engaged," she gazed nervously at her fingers.

"Nope, we both agreed that was just for fun right?" he grinned, though in truth it did bother him but not the reason why she would think._ If that guy was her fiancé__ why was he with Shuichi and why the hell __did she call him Yuki_

* * *

They got onto to the roller coaster and Yuki was sure he was going to lose his hearing. Though, he finally figured out why boys brought easily frightened girls, as Shuichi clung to him for life. "Ah!" Though, it seemed the boy really wasn't scared, just getting high off the thrill. It was…kind…of nice to have such a hot body against him. It had been awhile since he had been with anyone. Hopefully, tonight was the night. 

The two got off the roller coaster for the third time, "That was so much fun!" Shuichi exclaimed "Let's—" Yuki put a hand over his mouth while glaring.

"If you say let's do it again, I'm going to kill you!" Shuichi eyes widened in fear before Yuki had let him go.

"Let's… get something to eat!" The boy said somewhat nervously, walking towards a food stand.

"Oh and what shall we eat? Junk or Junk?" Yuki suggested, looking around where they were. Nothing good ever could come from a place that didn't have a place to sit down.

"This coming from a guy who lives off of beer and cigarettes," Shuichi mumbled, moving behind Yuki in the line.

"Yes, it is part of the best food group of all."

"Oh what is that? The Killing food group."

"Did you come up with that on your own? Because it shows." Yuki smirked. "It's part of the natural survival of the idiots' food group."

"Why do you need a food group to survive idiots?" Shuichi gazed up with big round violet eyes, honestly curious as he asked"

"Because I have an odd attraction to them…" Yuki put money down and got a hot dog, though he had no freaking clue what was in it and he didn't want to. It seemed to be really the only edible thing on the menu that wouldn't mess up his suit.

"Oh…Hey!" the brat realized, and then a look of being completely insulted appeared on his face. "I'm not an idiot!" But just as these words fell from his lips, a more wonderful thought hit him: "You are attracted to me?"

"I am here with you." He paid for their hot dogs, and then walked away with Shuichi in complete awe, following behind.

* * *

Taki had been following them all night. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to pop out. It intrigued him that Shuichi kept calling Yuki Ryosuke. Wondering why that was, he kept out of sight, eventually he figured out that Yuki just didn't want the boy to know who he was. 

"Well, that won't last long now, I won't let Yuki have you Shuichi because I…," Taki shook his head. What foolishness. He just needed to steal the pink haired-man from Yuki, and fuck him, nothing more than that.

* * *

Yuki and Shuichi went on a few more rides, before he was ready to call it quits. "Hey! Look, I love this game!" the pink-haired brat ran to a booth set up with targets and guns. A man smiled at him. 

"You look like a sharp shooter, little lady!" he told Shuichi, making him blush. Yuki didn't say anything but noted: _He thought the brat was a girl. _

"I'm a boy!" Shuichi replied. The guy's eyes went wide.

"Oh sorry, you…mmm."

"It's okay… actually it happens a lot, because of my pink hair and violet eyes. Anyway, I want to play," he tugged on the blonde's sleeve, "Ryosuke, let's play."

"As I recalled, these games are all setup so the majority of the population loses." The man from behind the stand, glared at him. Yuki didn't even acknowledge him.

"So? I just want to have fun!"

"Fine, brat," He put down money for the brat and Shuichi smiled at him.

"Oh Ryo, you are so sweet paying for me."

"Who says I'm paying for you brat?!"

"What but…you didn't want to even…"

"Okay, brat! Fine, I'm paying for you! Would you just shoot something already!"

"Okay, I'll win you something!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"I don't want even those stuff toys!" Yuki complained, inhaling some nicotine, "besides I doubt you know how to aim."

Shuichi stuck his tongue out, "I'll show you!"

"You really shouldn't stick that thing out, unless you plan on using it properly."

Shuichi ignored him and focus on the moving ducks, letting the plastic bullet fly towards the targets but missed. Second shot went over the ducks. The third hit the man in charge of the booth. After that, Shuichi took another turn, and 10 dollars later the brat still didn't hit a damn duck.

"Alright, brat, let's go,"

"But Ryo," he whined, as Yuki yanked on his hand. "I didn't even hit one." He put his fingers together, "I really wanted to win that teddy bear!"

"Fine whatever," the reporter put down some more money, Shuichi watched curiously as Yuki then picked up the gun. Not even taking too long to aim, the blonde got every single target. The pink-haired man stared at him with awe along with the guy behind the booth. Yuki took the big blue teddy and shoved it into the man's arms. "Let's go now!"

Shuichi shook his head, "but I wanted to win it for you!"

"Well, I don't like teddy bears," Yuki took out a cigarette, "besides," he lowered his head so his lips were above Shuichi's, "you look so cute with it in your arms." Big hearts were in the pink man's eyes as he gazed lovingly at the gorgeous golden-eyed man. "Now, let's go to the park, I'm so sick of this place."

"Oh... what shame Yuki! And you look like you were having such a grand time." A man popped out from the shadows. Eiri growled at the sight before him, this man really annoyed the hell out of him.

"Taki!" snarling the name with great disgust, Yuki inhaled his cigarette.

"Yep, Taki Akawza at your service," he held his hand out for Shuichi who took it with a bit confusion.

"Okaaaay," the pink brat replied.

"Surly you heard of me? Reporter of A.S.K."

"Uh, no," Taki glared a bit, but broke into a smile.

"Oh, have you heard of a Yuki Eiri?" the blonde visibly flinched.

"Oh yeah, I believe my friend Mika mentioned something about him." Yuki almost choked on his cigarette. _Don't be so stupid, if Shuichi knew my sister by now I would know__, b__esides there are hundreds of Mikas in Japan. _Yuki regained his composure, before anyone notice, except much to his displeasure: Taki who had grinned brightly at the expression that had appeared on the blonde's face.

Taki hissed on the verge of throwing a fit, "Why does everyone seem to know who the hell he is but not me!" Then he broke into a devious grin as he knew he could finally win one against Yuki, "Well you should know that he is standing right next to you."

"Whaaaat!" Shuichi spun around in circles desperately looking for this Yuki. There was no one next to him besides… "Ryosuke is the only one standing by me. I don't know what you are talking about!"

Both men, black haired and blonde seemed slightly amazed that someone could be this stupid. "The man standing next to you isn't who says he is," Taki explained.

"Uh, why would that be? What does he mean Ryosuke?" the pink-haired brat gazed upward towards the beautiful blonde. He looked so cute clinging to the teddy bear and wearing an expression of utter confusion.

Yuki took a deep breathe of his cigarette, "He means that I'm Yuki, you idiot!" he confessed somewhat calmly, wondering why it was so easy to tell the little brat.

"Why would he say that?" Shuichi big violet eyes looked up curiously. Both men sweat dropped. "You're Ryosuke right?"

"No, brat I'm not! I am Yuki!"

"What?" he looked confused and on the verge of tears, "I don't understand then why did you…" trying wipe the tears away as he came to a heartbreaking conclusion, "You lied…to me." Why was that weak voice breaking the blonde reporter's heart?

Taki appeared somewhat pleased, "Yes, that is just the way he is, he manipulates anyone in his power for a good story. Though, I'm not sure what your connection was, but a beautiful boy like you, maybe he didn't even need a reason such as that." He looked up to Yuki who was clenching his fists. "So why don't you come with me and we can salvage what's left of your date?" the black-haired man suggested, trying to give a sympathetic smile, but Shuichi felt something odd about this person but…Ryo... No, Yuki lied to him. Why did he do that? It didn't make sense to the pink haired brat at all.

Who was he to be angry though? He was hiding a big part of himself from the beautiful blonde. Gazing at him, the man just stood there, smoking. Shuichi knew at that moment that it didn't matter what lies Yuki had told him, the small moments they spent together were real, and that was all that matter.

"Yuki, can I go home with you." Yuki dropped his cigarette, Taki growled.

"You can't be that much of an idiot."

The man with golden eyes smirked, "He is, but I guess that's why I'm letting him come home with me." With that Shuichi put his hand in Yuki's and the two left a flaming Taki behind.

* * *

Yuki actually looked up at the stars as he pulled out another cigarette. He wondered why they appeared so beautiful to him tonight. Sitting on a park bench, he gazed over at the adorable man next to him, who was clinging to the big blue teddy bear in his arms. He knew why everything was beautiful. _Is this love, because if it is, it is pretty fucked up! _

"So, why don't you tell me why the hell you are coming home with me?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Shuichi rubbed his head against the soft fur of the teddy bear, staring at the ground.

"I see," Yuki flicked the ashes of his cigarette in one hand while the other was draped over the younger man's shoulder.

"Yuki?" Violet eyes looked up to see a beautiful face.

"You want to know why I lied to you." The reporter still stared up at the sky.

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't want you to know who I am, I'm not entirely sure why." Yuki thought about it: _It was because I thought you were the pink devil__ and I still think maybe you are. Why do I feel bad by lying to you again? I've done it so many others in the past…yet… _

"I have to be honest with you." Shuichi began, "I know what it is like having to hide part of yourself because I've done it for years. But the person I am with you is real. Are you real now?"

"Yeah, and this shit is starting to sound like a cliché romance novel…" He put out his cigarette, "You ready to call it a night?" Shuichi nodded slowly, and obediently followed the blonde to his car. In his heart, the pink-haired man knew he would follow the man anywhere. He was in love and he knew it. _I thought I swore this off, but now it is too late…_

* * *

Yuki unlocked the door to his apartment, "You can come in if you want brat, but if you do I expect something." 

"I know," Shuichi looked at the floor nervously, as he came in.

"Come here brat." He grabbed the pink haired-man by the arm causing him to fall into his chest. Shuichi felt his cheeks burning and his heart beating faster. A gentle hand moved his chin upward, so he found himself gazing into golden eyes of lust, but not only that. There was something else he couldn't read. His lips meet his, and Yuki's tongue dived into his mouth and emerging emotions raced forth from Shuichi as he responded to the kiss hungrily. After breaking the kiss, the golden-haired angel guided the brat towards the bedroom.

Realization struck Shuichi as he neared the bedroom. There would be no turning back if he went in there. So he stopped for a moment, letting fear consume him.

"If you want to go, now would be the time to go, because I'm not stopping after this." Shuichi looked up at him. Violet eyes met gold, and Yuki silently plead for reasons beyond him that the brat kept moving towards him.

"I'm scared," he admitted in a whisper.

"I don't bite…," Yuki smirked, "Unless you want me to." The man still was frozen in his spot. "What's there to be afraid of?"

"I don't want it to end after tonight. For a lot of people, that's when it ends."

"Well…I can't give you any guarantees. I'm not that kind of person. I don't believe in that dribble."

"I know…"

"So what are you going to do brat? I'm not waiting all night."

"I…I…I…" Shuichi looked up, his violet eyes on the brim of tears, "I can't walk away. I want to be with you."

"Well, then come on…don't keep me waiting." Shuichi nodded, then jumped onto Yuki, kissing him with all the emotion he felt. They entangled in each other's taste as the golden hair man stumbled back towards the bed. He quickly flipped over Shuichi, his eyes gazing into the young man's.

Shuichi hadn't done this in such a long time. He was sure he would do something wrong, but as his lips touched Yuki's again, he became completely lost in the desire that overtook them.

As Yuki caressed him with kisses, he had full assurance that it was no doubt too late. He was in love again, but in a way he had never been before. "Yuki," he moaned, and he swore the man actually smiled at him.

It was the dead in the night, when Yuki Eiri gazed up at his lover, that he realized it. Finally, gathering up the clues, though something wanted him to deny it, perhaps it was his heart, or his lustful desire, but the fact still remained: the man in the shadows was indeed…the Pink Devil. And he could no longer deny it.

* * *

**Author's note:** I...FINALLY updated and I think it was a good one, a long one, none the less. How did I do on my lime? So nervous about this chapter, its a fluffy one! I'm so better at angst, I think, but I like fluff, so there. Anyhow please don't throw things at me for being so late. Also thank Patpat for being a reasonable fast editor too! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **It's been like two months! How did I let it go that long. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry! Yeah, I am alive and I haven't abandon this fic so stick with me! Here we go:

**

* * *

**

Shadows of the Heart 

**Chapter 10**

Yuki jumped out of bed as the revelation hit him! He looked at the beautiful pink-haired man sleeping peacefully, with one hand lying where Yuki should be. Drool slightly falling from his mouth; even with the drool he looked cute. The reporter shook his head.

He couldn't believe his luck, bad or good he didn't know, but Shuichi was the Pink Devil. The Story of a life time! However he was also a pretty damn good laid. Damn! He didn't like giving up on a good thing. He needed to get out of there. Yes, he needed to leave, immediately. He quickly, desperately searched for his pants, and dress shirt.

Stumbling over his own shoes, his thoughts took over: _W__hen have I ever been clumsy? Damn__ why do you have to be her…I mean him. That's why you insisted __the Pink Devil __was a he the other day, you are him. Damn you! Damn you for making __me__feel __this way. Why the hell do I give a damn? He is just another laid. A good one, but this is his story of a lifetime__. W__hat __would __people do if they found out that he was…_

"Yuki," the soft voice called, "Yuki?" Golden eyes watched the slender hand reach for him in bed. He debated if he should hurry up and dive in bed or not, but it was too late, when Shuichi opened his eyes, bright violet orbs gazing up at the reporter, "Yuki?" he questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I was leaving."

"Your own apartment?" Shuichi questioned. And Yuki felt rage take over. Stupidity never feel upon on him, never!

"Yes, for coffee," he replied.

"But don't you have some?"

"Damn it! I was leaving because I can't think what to do about the fact that you are the Pink Devil." At first Shuichi's jaw dropped, but then he regained his composure then looked up at Yuki and burst into laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're a reporter; don't you know what you are supposed to do Yuki?"

"Okay kid, don't you get that? Your whole life will be ruined if I run the story."

"Yes," he smiled, "YUKI cares!" he jumped at his lover, with his bare body. The blonde felt himself already turned on by the mere touch of Shuichi. How could he live without that touch if he was in jail? How would that brat survive jail? What would those bastards do to him…they could…Yuki shook his head.

"Damn brat, you know what! Get the fuck out of my apartment." Violet eyes looked up at him with a tearful gaze.

"Yuki."

"You are more moody than a woman, I guess I already have my answer. Leave you idiot." Shuichi then became calmer than he had ever in his life. "When should I expect that press release?"

Yuki wanted to tell him to fuck off, really he did, because him fucking off him again would be nice, but didn't. He should have said "it is none of your business", but he supposed the brat deserved fair warning. Since when had he ever been fair? But since had he ever meet someone like Shuichi, his Pink Devil the thief of his…no he won't admit that.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, get the hell out of here."

"Goodbye Yuki, hope it isn't forever, but it probably is." A stray tear fell from Shuichi's cheeks, and Yuki wanted to wipe it away. He knew that tear was a rare one for Shuichi, but there it was. _Why the fuck do I feel so guilty, damn I need a cigarette,_ with that Shuichi disappeared and the reporter looked for a cancer stick.

* * *

"How do you know Mr. Shindo will follow through," Mr. Kuzuma asked, arms crossed, glaring at the blond. Mr. Kuzuma was an old man with high ambitions. "I can't afford for this plan to fall through, do you understand Mr. Seguchi? Not only is my money on the line, both our lives are at stake." 

"Unfortunately I believe it is just yours," Tohma said confidently. Kuzuma grinded his teeth and prepared to growl out some remark. "Don't you worry, I'll show exactly why we don't have any reason to worry. If Shuichi doesn't take the bait like planned, he will certainly do what I want for this." Tohma set a suitcase on the table, and then he opened it up. He slowly, confidently pulled something out of it. He pulled out a picture of a beautiful young girl, handing it to Mr. Kuzuma, who was examining it intensely.

The girl had brown hair and blue eyes, which were almost a violet. She looked a lot like Shuichi Shindo. "She looks like…"

"She's his sister." Tohma supplied. "They were separated at a very young age, he has been looking for her for years ever since. He made a vow they'd never been separated, yet she is in a foster home and he is living with his friends. She is the very reason why he is a thief and the very reason why he won't stop."

"I see, so if she is in danger at all..."

"He will do whatever it takes," Tohma finished, "So, are you worried now?"

"No," Kuzuma smiled staring at the picture, "Can I keep this?"

"Of course, but please tell me before you send your own men after her. It will not do to go after her prematurely."

"I see, you do know what everyone is thinking Tohma."

"I must Mr. Kuzuma." He replied, "That is how I survive this world." At this moment there were a couple of things that not even Tohma himself calculated into his plans.

* * *

Ayaka was in complete tears when she arrived at Mika's door. She pounded relentlessly, as hard as she could with all the pain in her heart. "Alright," Mika stumbled out of bed and wrapped herself tightly in the purple silk robe. Before going to the door she turned to see that she indeed had slept alone in her queen size bed again. "I'm coming," she could be just as annoyed with the knocking just as much as Yuki, if not more. 

Flinging the door open, she was prepared to chop the head off her next victim if she hadn't seen the tear-stained face of Ayaka. Oh boy, were the Uesugi's suckers for the tears. "Ayaka," she softly called, and then she growled, "What did Yuki do this time?"

"He…," she sob, "He was on a date," sob, Ayaka wiped a tear away.

"A date?"

"Are you sure it was Yuki?"

"Yeah, I couldn't miss those golden eyes anywhere." She cried. "I was on a date too, but it wasn't serious, it was friendly Mika, I wondered if…"

"He wouldn't have cared," opening the door wide she indicated for the other brunette to come in. "Who was the girl?" Ayaka politely seated herself, crossed legged, and finished wiping the tears.

"To tell you the truth," Mika listened intensely as she went to bring warmed tea, "I'm not sure…this sounds silly…" Ayaka giggled a little out of embarrassment.

"Yes," The elder woman came out with two cups and a hot teapot, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure if it was a girl." The wife of Tohma Seguchi kept her cool, but the clues that were coming together were starting to make her nervous.

"I see, what makes you say that?" She poured the tea, then handed the girl a cup.

"I…well…I couldn't... I mean she…he had pink hair…so she had to be a girl, but she didn't have a very curvy figure, not at all Yuki's usually type and the place they were at was not his kind of place either." Mika drank her tea calmly, but inside she was steaming._ I__f that __i__diotic of a brother of min__e__ slept with him I may just have to forget that we are related and kill him. I would like to believe it's not him, but I'm not that naïve, Shuichi said Ryosuke had golden eyes and it is very rare for someone to have those eyes. It wouldn't be the first time Eiri-chan has lied to someone. _Gripping tightly to her cup, she gave an odd smile.

"So Ayaka did this girl or boy have a name?"

"I don't remember, but the he or she called Yuki: Ryosuke." The grip was so tight that it almost shattered the handle. Mika smiled brightly, but it was an angry smile.

"Mika-chan?" Ayaka hesitated, "You okay?"

"Oh nothing, just…." Mika released her grip on the innocent white cup. "I will have a talk with Yuki." She faked such a sweet grin, that not even Tohma himself could ever fake.

"Oh, I don't think it will be necessary, I just needed to talk to someone…I mean someday he will love me right?" Ayaka gazed hopefully at Mika, who didn't say a word, but thought: _T__hat's what I thought. _

* * *

Taki was obsessed, but he'd never admit it to himself. He had followed Shuichi to Yuki's apartment last night and slept in his car. Just in time he woke to see the boy running in front of his car. Shuichi looked very upset. This was an opportunity moment for him. Taki quickly looked himself in the mirror and stepped out of the car. 

"Shindo-san," he called. Shuichi turned around to see Taki step out of his car. _Why does that droopy eye guy to b__e__ everywhere I am? Kind of creepy, _Shuichi shivered. Then he began to walk away. Taki growled in frustration, but didn't give up.

"Don't you need a ride, or do you live here?"

_Well at least he has no clue where I live._

"Uh, I'll be fine." There was something off about this guy, and Shuichi knew it. As a thief he had to be able to read people... Okay, any idiot would be able to tell something was wrong. If it was the look in the dark-haired guy's eyes Shuichi didn't know, but whatever it was it looked like it was going to eat him. The man was nearing towards him; take a step, slowly, slowly, and slowly.

"Why are you walking away from me?" the man wondered very disappointed, "I just want to give you a ride." Shuichi had to admit what he was doing was silly, but instincts were screaming 'RUN' 'RUN' and he was pretty sure he should obey.

"Walk away? No, I'm heading home is all," Shuichi replied with a smile, "I live a way downward." He didn't live down that way, it was too upscale, but thank God above, he did know somebody who did.

* * *

Mika had decided to run her errands before she went and visit Yuki. She came home with a bag of new clothes. She looked at the big house as she tossed her purse aside and set the bag down in the living room. It was so empty. "The same as always, beautiful home, a traditional wife, and the husband is never home," she noted bitterly. Sigh. Heading upstairs, she was hoping to have a well-deserved bath before she had to deal with Yuki and Shuichi. Walking towards the huge bathroom she noted her husband's neat office had something out of place. Whether it was the years of leaving with Tohma or the curiosity she never knew, but she opened the door. She never went into the office before, never had a desire to. A man's office was his office, as her father had taught her, but for once she wanted to screw tradition. 

Walking into his office she grabbed the vanilla folder off his desk. Opening it up, she almost dropped it as quickly as she gasped at what she saw in her hands…

Noriko pulled out her cell phone and dialed a private number. She looked out the window to watch Saki play with Hikaru. They were running after one another, this made her smile and sad at the same time as she dialed the number.

"Hello," a very cheerfully voice greets.

"Hello Ryu-chan," she replied sadly.

"Noriko," a soft serious voice let her know he already knows what she is calling about. "I'll come this afternoon."

"That sounds great, she'll be happy to see you." Noriko tried to perk up.

"I have a few things I wish to discuss with you as well first." She gulped.

"What could that possible be?"

"Not on the line." The dial tone came on, and she sighed, going outside to watch the kids more closely even though Mrs. Nara was out there watching them.

* * *

Yuki hated to be bugged especially when he was in serious thought and right now he was in real serious thought, so when the knocking came he growled. The pounding kept going or he would have ignored it. "What?!" he yelled. 

The door was kicked open, "You fucking lying bastard!" on the other side of the door was a man who seemed to be showing the temperament of his hair color. The man didn't hesitate to take a swing at the reporter. "How dare you lie to him?" Yuki step aside.

"How the hell do you know?" Hiro turned abruptly around to deliver another punch, but Yuki gracefully caught him and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Don't pick a fight with me, I already killed a man." The reporter whispered deadly in the younger man's ear.

"So have I," Hiro retorted breaking himself free, "and I'll do it once again for Shuichi. You lying bastard I saw you when I was with your fiancée."

"You were with that bitch? I don't even want her." The reporter retorted. "Please take her," with his arms crossed, a cool temperate took over.

"How can you be so cold?"

"I'm a reporter, we don't have hearts."

The partner of Shuichi Shindo glared firmly, "Then why are you so afraid?" Hiro smirked.

"Afraid?" the blonde questioned.

"Yeah, you didn't tell him your name, so I assume you were afraid of him knowing your identity."

"That was just for my cover I was researching a story that had him in it."

"What could you possibly know?" Hiro rolled his eyes, Yuki thought he knew everything about Shuichi... well he'd be surprised to find…

The reporter smirked, "The last thing you want me to know."

* * *

Mika didn't understand. Yes, her husband kept in-depth profile of all the bands he was going to hire. Indeed, she had been suspicious something had been up when Tohma had decided to go see the band with no prior reference, a no-name band. But this…this…these pictures…they were not of just Shuichi as a band member, they were a private investigator photos or a stalker if you will. Detailled pictures of him, and oh God…Mika…_Did Tohma think I was sleeping with Shuichi? Only God knows that Shuichi would be my only temptation. _

So Tohma knew about their friendship, if he knew about their friendship, then there was no doubt he knew who Shuichi Shindo really was. He didn't want Shuichi Shindo as singer, but as a thief. Tears poured down her cheeks, she let the papers go like they were fire. Rumors had been around of her husband under handed deeds, including murder, but she never believed them until now. _H__e planned it all__ He knew Shuichi Shindo would want to be a rock star. No wonder why Suguru was so against it. So Suguru really knows Tohma more than me. _She recalled a time when Mika had begged Suguru to let her pay for the bills when he, Shuichi and Hiro were very desperate for money:

"_Suguru-chan, it wouldn't be a problem. You are Tohma's cousin after all." Mika insisted stirring her drink._

_Suguru swiftly turned his head, "That is exactly the problem." She was so shocked, "I hate being his cousin, but taking blood money from him would be worse." _

"_Blood money? Do you dare accuse me of taking such a thing, brat?" she growled. The green-haired man gently took her hand and looked into her eyes. _

"_Only because you know the surface of him." _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" She snapped jerky her hand away. "Bartender, I need to get drunk: the brat is pissing me off." _

Now she knew, but what to do? Tohma had planned everything. _D__id he plan me finding this? _She looked downward. _If so__ what was my next move supposed to be? _That's when she heard the doorbell ringing relentlessly, again. "I'm going to shove that up somebody's ass." She muttered putting the vanilla folder exactly where she found it, and how she did. Tohma wouldn't know if she had touched it or not without having it fingered printed. He wouldn't dare go that far. Gracefully, she went down the stairs. She heard the door bell practically scream. She knew whoever it was behind that door must have been in complete panic so she ran downstairs.

Leaning against the door, Taki tried to steal a kiss from Shuichi, but the boy swiftly turned to ring the doorbell. "So this isn't your house?" The dark-haired man seemed a bit angry. Ignoring him, panic began to rise inside Shuichi, "Why are you being so stubborn, I could be so much better than that Yuki Eiri, I didn't lie to you!" Taki turned the pink man around. Shuichi struggle against his hold, as the man leaned in for a kiss, but before he could touch the pink lips of his new found angel, Shuichi falls backwards into the arms of a beautiful woman, who looked strangely like Yuki.

"What's going on here?" the woman growled.

"Honey!" Shuichi squealed, "I forgot my keys!"

"Your keys?" she questioned looking at him. The brat didn't fully think his plan out, but he silently begged Mika to play along so she didn't mind. "Baka, I told you I keep a spare under the mat for you!" she scolded gently.

"Ah yes," Shuichi went in and laid a kiss on Mika's lips that could make her head spin. _Why are all the good ones gay? _

"Wife? Then why were you out on a date with Yuki?"

"Yuki?" she snapped. She was suddenly reminded of the conversation that she had with Ayaka that morning. "You slept with my brother again!" She screeched then she shoved Taki off her step, and then slammed the door. Taki was left in complete shock, listening only for a few minutes as Mika continued the charade.

When the two were sure he was gone Mika looked angrily at Shuichi, making him gulp. "So Shuichi, did you sleep with Eiri-chan, or Yuki? Because I was going to ask him myself." She stated, and then gave a fake gush. "Ayaka told me you two had the most wonderful date."

Shuichi never wondered about the afterlife, not once as a thief and that was a dangerous job. Now he questioned if his songs would sound better in his afterlife or worse. "Um, well I was with Ryosuke."

"Who is Yuki," Mika finished for him going over to the couch, "I know everything Shuichi. I'm smart."

"So is your brother."

"Yes, it is a trait we inherited; I guess your family doesn't have it."

"Hey, don't say that, Maiko could…is...I think.."

"Sorry, Shuichi, I was just teasing. Anyhow I think you should end the relationship before he finds out whom you are and you give too much."

"Too late."

"So you slept with him." That was enough to piss her off there, but she kept her cool.

"Yes…and…"

"And…," Mika gasped, she couldn't keep her cool. "He knows that you are the Pink Devil."

"Yes."

"Shuichi how could you be so...?"

"Stupid?" A tear fell down the pink brat's cheek and was one of the one's Mika couldn't stand.

"I'll fix this." She stood abruptly and grabbed her purse.

"Please," Shuichi begged looking up with violet eyes, "Don't…"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him..." She walked out the door leaning against with evil grin she added, "Much."

_**

* * *

Author's Commentary:**_ This world has quiet a twist in it, that Mika is very good friends with Shuichi, actually secretly in love with him, who wouldn't fall for Shuichi, I hope you guys don't hate me for that. That idea was in my head in the very beginning, but as we all know Mika is very protective of her brother, so it will be insteresting to see how this conversation will come out with Yuki. Ah and what is going on with Noriko and Ryuichi? Will the right choices be made? Mika has to decide how to handle the situation if her brother does keep persuing Shuichi, and Yuki has to decide what he is going to do as a reporter and a person who just might care for someone. 

Perview:

Mika confronts Yuki about Shuichi. There is a new thief on the prowl and it is pissing Rage off. Tohma makes Shuichi an offer that won't be refused.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shadows of the Heart**_

**Chapter 11:**

He slipped into the darkness, letting it cover him as he went towards his next target. Smoothly, he made his way down the street. The thief then climbed up the side of the building, pulling himself up to each window sill. First, of course, he looked to see if there was anyone looking at the window. A light was on above him and, at a glance, he saw a feminine shadow. And that figure reminded him of a long time ago:

_Noriko leaned over the window sill and peered out at the beautiful sky. The stars seemed so bright above, and everything appeared to be right with the world. At first she didn't notice the hand that grabbed onto the edge of the window. But when she did, an earth shattering scream rang through her apartment. She tried to slam the window shut, but a hand shot up to grab it, pushing it upward. Horror seized her as the figure rose like a black shadow, slowly seeping its way through the window. Stumbling backwards, she was about to run away, when she heard the figure fall to the floor with a thump. She hesitated at first, but then decided to head back to investigate, and saw to her great terror that the person was bleeding. Not one to leave anyone to die, Noriko bent down, noting that the figure was surely a boy. His body was so slender, she could tell by the tight clothing he wore. Short, for his age, she thought, but well built. She supposed he had to be to climb up to the fourth floor. _

_Slowly, she bent down and removed his mask. Noriko gasped in surprise; she knew this boy. "Sakuma, Sakuma Ryuichi," she whispered, gazing at the beautiful green haired boy with mysterious, blue eyes._

"_Hello, Noriko-chan," he smiled brightly, looking upward at her. _

That's when he'd gotten Noriko involved in his world. She hadn't wanted to leave him behind, once she'd nursed him back to health. Most days, he was glad he'd met her, but there were days he wished he'd never gotten her involved.

He moved upwards until he reached the highest window. Climbing on top, he pushed off of his feet, and grabbed the rim of the top of the building, flipping over to land on the roof. He never started straight by his target, there were too many things that could go wrong whilst climbing up, so he picked a building close by instead. Then he would swing a hook to the next building to get across; usually Noriko would help, but today he was by himself. Yanking, he made sure the rope was good and hooked before he swung on the rope to make his way to the appropriate building.

He found the door that led to the roof, and then he gathered his rope, tossing it into a bag. After that, he picked the door's lock; he found that the old-fashioned-way was best, especially since technology was not Ryuichi Sakuma's friend. Once unlocked, he headed down the stairs towards the bottom floor of the apartment store, where all the most beautiful jewels were kept, to be displaced for all to see.

* * *

"I know that Shuichi is the pink devil," Yuki's golden eyes looked straight at Hiro. There was a gleam revealing that Yuki wasn't just speculating, he really knew. 

"You've got to be kidding, have you seen the klutz Shuichi is?" Hiro replied. He was as calm as possible, though he could feel the nervousness rising inside of him. _How did Yuki know?_

"Yes, I know what a klutz he is, I know what his voice sounds like, I know he has pink hair, and I also know that he transforms into a whole other person when he sings. I'm sure that persona of dedication and seriousness can apply to other things, such as being a thief."

"Everyone knows the pink devil is a girl," the partner in crime retorted; if he could just make the reporter doubt a little, then he could save Shuichi from whatever mess he had gotten himself into.

"Everyone thought the Pink Devil is a girl. But don't you think Shuichi has a somewhat feminine body? Of course, I'd know more than you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hiro growled, and then slammed Yuki into the opposite wall, who just smirked in return.

"What do you think it means?"

"You fucking asshole, you slept with him." Yuki pushed Hiro away.

"Don't mess with me, I've been in more dangerous situations." A knock at the door interrupted them. Yuki ignored it, "So do you think you can scare me?" The pounding got louder, and then they both heard a yell.

"Mika," both of them called.

"Open this door now Eiri, so I can kill you properly." She continued her pounding without mercy.

"You know my sister?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine and…"

"Let me in!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "I'd better save my door." Hiro simply nodded.

* * *

"So how did the job go?" K asked, leaning againsta tall, leather seat, cleaning out his gun. 

Ryuichi tossed the bag at him, and glistening gems fell out of it. "GREAT!" He said, with a smile, "Or at least Kumguro thinks so."

K nodded in agreement. "Did you really have to steal this much?" he asked, noting that rubies, diamonds, and pure silver items were half way across the coffee table.

"Not really," Ryuichi rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "But it was so much fun to do it the old way."

"See how much you can grab, oh my!" Judy exclaimed, coming from behind K. "Can I have that necklace?" She was eyeing the one with a diamond flower.

"No," K stated, "We need to sell this stuff as fast as possible."

Judy frowned, picking up the necklace and laying it against her pale skin. "But K," she straddled him, "This goes so well against my skin, don't you think, dear?"

"Of course _dear_, but so do the others," K answered, and Judy began to pout.

"Oh Judy, don't worry, you can use some of the money to buy yourself a pretty sparkle," Ryuichi suggested.

Judy's eyes glittered with delight. "Oh Ryuichi, you're so smart! Coming up with this brilliant scheme with my ingenious husband, I believe our dear Shuichi-chan will be saved."

"Yes, Shuichi will be safe and this will be a fun game!" Ryuichi cheered, "Throw the police off Shuichi's trail…shiny, shiny, fun."

* * *

Yuki let his sister in, and she immediately glared at Hiro, "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"I'm…I figured out Ryosuke was Yuki."

"Join the club," she crossed her arms. "Now get the hell out of here, before I give you half of what I give him."

Hiro didn't dare hesitate. He took off as fast as he could. Mika walked over and slammed the door behind him.

"Mika, what do you want?"

"For you to drop the story."

"Hmm, for your information I'm going to bring your husband down, regardless of what you say."

"My husband…?" It took a moment for her to register what was going on, and then it hit her: Yuki had been investigating Tohma for his next story. The Pink Devil was his side obsession, as always. "I don't care about him."

The reporter was surprised for a moment. "Are you sure? When I'm through with him they'll throw him in jail for a long time, no matter how much money he has."

"Do you not have a heart?" she questioned, realizing how cold her brother was being about the situation.

"Not from what people have been telling me."

"I see, well then…" she stepped up and swung her hand out, smacking him. "I don't give a damn about Tohma, but if you drag Shuichi down…" tears began to fall from her eyes, but she kept her cold glare on, "I'll always be your sister, and you my little brother but…even I can't forgive you, if you bring him down."

Yuki was stunned for a moment, but all the clues fit together in his mind. "You know who he is, that's why you know where I could find him. I must say dear sister, you don't have much faith in me if you thought I couldn't figure it out from that clue."

"Oh, I had faith. I had faith that you were stubborn in your belief that he was a girl, and that you wouldn't figure it out." She snarled.

"Ah, he may not be a girl, but he is a bit girly, don't you think with the pink hair and beautiful violet eye? I'm almost disappointed that he is the Pink Devil, but I can't ignore such a story, especially since..." he kept these words to himself: _Since I've been trying to find him for so long, now I have him... but do I want him in that way? _

"Is that all you care about!?" she snarled, getting right up in his face. "Well I'm glad I can steal your thunder then. You are such a bastard! He is a good man with a good heart and you just want him for some story. You'll ruin a life so wonderful for something as simple as words on paper. How can you live with yourself?"

"Living with myself just requires breathing."

"Bastard!" her tears were falling like rain in a heavy storm, and she collapsed to her knees. "Oh please," she grabbed onto his leg. Yuki didn't move, this was a display of behavior he'd never seen from his sister before. "Please don't run the story."

Yuki stared up at his sister, "You're in love with him, too."

She froze, realization dawning her as she gazed up at him for a moment. She was calm, "Yes," but then the sadness came. "Oh what's wrong with me? Why can't I fall for a man who isn't gay and in love with you?"

"In love with me? Tohma isn't, is he?"

"Yes, he is, it's the only reason why he keeps me around."

"Mika…" he actually felt some sympathy for the only constant woman in his life. No wonder she always annoys the hell out of him, she's alone.

"Wait…you are in love with Shuichi." She pulled herself up and straightened her clothes, in her mind preparing another strategy to win her brother over.

"I never said…"

"Yes, you said too."

* * *

"Hey Rage!" One of the male officers called, as she grumbled about paperwork. "I heard the Pink Devil found a boyfriend. Maybe you should find one now." Then several of the men laughed, "Even thieves get more action than you." 

Rage pulled out a large gun, holding it over her shoulder. Wthout turning round, she asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, just…" he quickly ran to Rage's desk, and dropped a slip of paper on it. Rage took it. Examining it made her feel all warm inside. She quickly got up and headed toward Sakano's office. "I get plenty of action!" she announced, forcing the boys to hold back their laughter. It only occurred to her when she was at the door of the office that the men were talking about an entirely different kind of action. She'd never tell anyone, but she felt a little sad for a moment. _Chief, you are my total opposite, and yet…no, I won't think about it. _

"Chief, I got a tip." She said, slamming the paper on his desk and looking directly at him. His eyes widened before reading the note.

Then panic over came him. "Oh no, not the great Black Shadow!" he began running in circles around his desk, hands to his head, pulling on his hair. Rage punched some sense into him.

"Thank you Rage," he said, composing himself.

With a slight smile, she replied, "You're welcome sir, so why do you think it's the Black Shadow thief? It could be someone random."

"No, I don't think so…the Pink Devil arose right after the Black Shadow, I believe that thief taught our devil everything she knows! However, this thief hits more than one store a night, which isn't possible for most thieves. He hit three stores last night!"

"That bastard! Let's get him!" Rage pulled out her big bozuko and blasted a hole in Sakano's office.

"That's the third time this week. I don't think my office can handle another thief, if Rage keeps reacting like that," He muttered to himself. "Well, at least she's happy."

* * *

Hiro held back Suguru, who was beyond pissed. He was currently trying to grasp Shuichi's throat. "How could you be so stupid?" 

Shuichi wasn't even trying to fight back, "I know, why did I believe he would love me back?"

Suguru stopped as it became obvious to him: Shuichi wasn't even thinking about his identity being revealed. Shuichi was just too depressed to care about anything logical.

"Shuichi, he's not worth it," Hiro assured his friend, "And I think we have bigger problems to worry about."

"Like what?" Shuichi questioned. "What is bigger than Yuki breaking my heart and knowing my identity?"

"Um…"

"The job," Suguru finished for him, finally calming down and understanding that Shuichi was in love with the man. "We still have a job to do, and if Yuki is going to print a story on us I want to get what I can and take off."

"Yeah, I heard Mexico is good this time of year." Hiro replied.

"We are not running to Mexico, I think Canada would be better." Suguru retorted.

"No!" Shuichi yelled. "We won't run! We'll finish this job, then I'll…I'll tell them who I am, nobody knows about you guys, not even Yuki, and he doesn't want you anyway…he really doesn't want me either…but…"

"Shuichi," Hiro gave him a half-hearted smile. The Pink Devil smiled back at him.

"It's okay, we had a long run."

Hiro then bopped him on the head, "Idiot!"

Suguru hit him as well, "We succeed together and we fall together."

"Guys don't!" Shuichi stood up. "You can't be ridiculous!"

"You're the one who's being ridiculous!" Suguru retorted. "Wanting to take all the credit for yourself."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Hiro agreed, "If you go to jail, you'll get all the glory of being the legendary Pink Devil, well…don't think for one second we'll let you take all of the fame."

"Guys this isn't…"

"Shuichi!" a big chubby man held a phone in his hand.

"Yeah boss?"

"Take the damn phone!" he shoved it into Shuichi's face.

"Okay." The boys all looked at it strangely. Shuichi slowly took the phone and brought it up to his ear, asking "Hello?"

"Mr. Shindo," a familiar voice replied.

* * *

"Taki this is a bit unorthodox," his editor began, leaning back into his chair. 

"I know, but it would be the one way to be on top for once."

"Yes, I agree a scandal on their top reporter would definitely be a story of a lifetime..."

"Alright then…I'll let you run it."

* * *

Noriko let Saki run straight to Ryuichi's arms. A smile played on her face at how adorable Saki was, climbing onto his lap and looking at him curiously. "We have the same hair," she pointed out. While the young girl had her mother's eyes, and perhaps someday her figure, she still had Ryuichi's green hair, along with his nose. 

"Yep, aren't we cute?" He exclaimed joyfully. "Now why don't you go play with your friends over there for a moment?" He pointed some of the other kids in the park. Noriko gave him a look of confusion, as she watched her daughter run over to the sand box.

Ryuichi turned to face the mother of his child, "Not that Kuma-chan isn't happy, but why has Noriko-chan allowed Ryuichi to see his daughter now?"

"Well I…I thought it would be easier this way; besides," she hesitated as something played in the back of her mind. _Someone needs to take care of her, if I die._ "It isn't fair for me to keep her way from her father."

"No it wasn't, but that's not the answer, is it?" he suddenly got serious, startling the purple haired woman.

* * *

"I was hoping you'd have dinner with me," Tohma told Shuichi, over the phone. Suguru shook his head, telling the pink haired brat to say no, but he was ignored. 

"Sure," Shuichi replied with a bright smile. "Where would you like to meet?"

"I'll have a driver pick you up. Oh, and tell my cousin hi."

"Okay, bye."

"What are you doing Shuichi?" Suguru growled. "We've got enough problems without dealing with Tohma too."

"What's your problem? It's just dinner."

"A business dinner, and he wants something."

"I agree with Suguru," Hiro began, "I think this guy is trouble. Why does he want to meet you alone?"

"Because I'm the leader." The two other boys rolled their eyes.

"I doubt that is the reason. Even if you are the leader, normally the Head of a Studio wants to meet with all members of the band to make sure they'll be mostly efficient working together," Suguru explained. Shuichi stared at him for a moment.

"I'm still going." He replied, making the two fall over in disbelief. Then he headed to the front door, thinking: _Maybe I can fix things somehow…_Suguru and Hiro looked at each other, both knowing what they had to do.

"After you," Hiro bowed, letting Suguru walk past him, "Let's go take care of the idiot."

"Hello Shindo," Tohma greeted Shuichi, as he sat down at the table with a big smile, that was soon replaced by a frown as he realized where he was. It was one of the most expensive French Restaurants in Tokyo. "Don't worry," Tohma assured him, "I'll cover all expenses."

"But…"

"Don't worry. Sit down Shuichi, or should I say Pink Devil?" The whole world seemed to freeze. Suguru and Hiro were hiding behind a column. Suguru finally understood his cousin.

"I see." Shuichi suddenly became serious. "This isn't about a record deal, is it?" The pink haired man was completely focused.

"Of course it is!" Tohma smiled brightly, "Why don't we order? I believe you'll enjoy this particular dish, you have a sweet tooth for strawberries, right?" He pointed to a dish on the menu.

"How do you know…?"

"So much about you?" The grin fell from Tohma's face as his expression became serious. "I make it a point to know everything about our employees."

"Well, I seem to have lost my sweet tooth," Shuichi replied, tossing the menu aside. "Why don't you tell me what this is really about?"

Suguru and Hiro couldn't help but grin at how Shuichi was handling himself. He was putting the rare but serious persona on. He was actually being smart about something for once.

"Ah, you really aren't as dumb as you appear."

"Hey, I'm not dumb!" he shouted loudly, getting the attention of other patrons.

"No, I'm surprised to find you aren't, but I suppose that is why you're so good at what you do."

Calm and happy, Shuichi replied, "I know lyrics take a lot out of my brains."

"Do you really think that is what I was referring to?" Tohma smiled, clasping his hands together he waved a waitress down. "We'll both have this," he handed her the menu after pointing out what he wanted.

"No," Shuichi frowned. "You want me to steal something for you, don't you?"

"Stealing is such a harsh word, let's say _obtain_. In exchange for obtaining this certain item, I will let you and your band mates work for N.G. Studios."

"Thank you," Shuichi bowed politely, before adding, "but," with a smile. "I reject."

"You don't even know what it is that I want to obtain."

"I don't need to. That's not how I want to make it in the music world. I want to do it honorably, because if I accept this offer your cousin will kill me."

"I see," Tohma replied. "Well, why don't you enjoy this meal with me then?"

"No thanks, I've got work to do." Shuichi stood up and headed out the door.

Hiro cheered and began to head out, but noticed Suguru wasn't following. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," the keyboardist put a finger to his lips, indicating to be silent, so the guitarist complied.

Tohma dialed a number on his cell phone. "Hello, yes this is Seguchi-san, he refused." Pulling out a photo, Tohma gazed at the beautiful teenage girl. "Do it." Then he hung up and ate his dinner, completely content.

**_Author's Commentary:_** So, I been really slow on my updates, I haven't really had the heart lately. Sorry, I love writing, just as usual life happens, anyhow I hope you enjoy it. The plot is finally picking up, and so I think there is at least five chapters left, I'll see though, things are actually happening faster then I thought they would.

I also have to thank the editor for this story, this is the first piece she has done for me personally, so thank you.

Next Chapter: Shuichi is pushing Yuki away? What's going on with Noriko? Taki is about to get into some real trouble, messing with Tohma's brother-in-law is not smart.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This took me forever and it still isn't the way I want it. Argh! Anyhow if you see lots of errors let me know, I'll got back through it. I'm currently look for another beta, hopeful I'll have a new one by next chapter.

**Shadows of the Heart**

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

Yuki rolled up in his Mercedes to see a common sight before him:

Sakano was running around in circles like he always does, "Oh no, I just can't figure this out! The Black Shadow is back!" he yelled while yanking out his hair.

The reporter began to walk towards the scene, bringing an extra pack of cigarettes. Black Shadow, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't recall where he had heard of it before. That didn't matter, however if this wasn't the Pink Devil's work, why was he being asked to look over the crime scene? "Hmph," He pulled out a cancer stick and lit it up. He would need it to deal with the morons that were supposedly law enforcers and defenders of the great city.

He maneuvered around Rage's bullets, which were currently flying towards another officer. Lucky, for him she wasn't aiming very well. "You idiot! How dare you laugh at me!" She shrilled.

He began to examine the scene. The glass wasn't perfectly back in its place, which was a signature of the brat. He smirked that was something the little idiot like to do just to piss off Rage. None of the doors had been forced open. His golden eyes caught the glass in the bin. Taking a closer look he noted there were no obvious prints on them, the person wore gloves. He is pretty sure it was in almost condition before the idiots arrived. Except for the jewels, the ones that had been stolen were similar to what the Pink Devil would steal. The most valuable and hardest to get. Yet, it didn't seem there was specific jewels in mind, they were chosen at random besides their value. So, this was probably a professional job, maybe even someone who was a lot like Shuichi, but yet it was not him. "This isn't the Pink Devil's crime scene is it?" He exhaled his smoke.

"No it's the Black Shadow," The police of chief replied now running around Yuki. "I failed to capture him, ah I'm such a failure. I should just jump out this window." As Sakano was heading for the window, the reporter put his foot out causing the man to fall.

"Don't do that, its pointless." He took another puff, "It will only give you a few cuts, nothing that would be worth me wasting precious gas to drive over to the hospital which would only take about a minute in my car." After putting out his cigarette, he lit up another. He was damn glad he had an extra pack in his pocket.

"I can't kill myself properly!"

Meanwhile behind them: "Ahh!" Rage screamed as she threw the other officer to the floor, "Mawahh, that will teach you to mess with me." She stood up, put the gun in the hostler, a smile crossed her face for she had proven why she was the superior officer, "Now go and check the outside parameter."

The other officer quickly scrambled upon his feet, doing exactly what he was order.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Now that your regularly scheduled program is over, what did you bring me down here for?"

He adjusted his glasses, "Yes, of course," he held himself with dignity, "Yuki, I called you to confirm my suspicions. Well, you have already noted this isn't a crime scene by the Pink Devil. Do some things seem familiar?"

"Well, it is obvious it is a professional. I'm guessing the same method of entering is used by lack of damage that wasn't done by you idiots. This guy went for the hardest jewels to steal, yet it was at random. I think is a possibility."

"So this confirms it then, the Black Shadow is probably the teacher of the Pink Devil."

Yuki smirked, this solved his problem entirely. Though, he had spent years chasing the Pink Devil, he could settle for the teacher, because it would mean Mika off his back. The real bonus would be having the brat in his bed for a few more times.

* * *

Maiko slammed down the book shut with glee. Finally, she finished her homework. "Guess I'll call Kyoko now!" She ran to the door and as she began to open it up she heard a blood curdling scream breaking threw out the household, followed by the ringing of shoots in the air. Then her foster father yelling, "You bastard I'll…" Another bullet was heard, but this one was followed by silence.

Maiko froze.

Her heart beat faster and faster. She couldn't move. Her mind began to comprehend the situation and the possible solutions. She could go out there and try to help her family, but it could be too late. From the silence, it was… Now the silence ceased and she could hear footsteps nearing towards her. In that moment she knew what she had to do, glancing at the window, the plan was formed.

Maiko didn't bother to shut the door, not wanting to bring any attention to herself. She rushed towards the window framed by pink silky curtains. She silently pushed it open, then swung her legs over, sitting on the sill for a brief second before jumping out the window. At the exact the moment one of the men was pushing opening up the door. She was already on the ground running, not looking back.

Meanwhile, two well-built, but not pleasantly looking men had begun a path of destruction. One man with brown hair searched under her bed with his browns. Out of spite he tore up the mattress and her lovely covers. "Here little one, come out and play," a man with black hair called as dark eyes caught a glimpse of the open window, "Hey Shino, come here!" They both looked out the window to see the girl running down the street.

Shino pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey! She is in the street, get her before she goes for help." Then he hung up.

* * *

"No it's not," Noriko admitted as she turned her head away in guilt, "I…I..." Tears were beginning to stream down her face. "Ne...ed," she could barely get the words out.

"What's wrong, Noriko?" Ryuichi reached across for her hands; she let him take them. There was a moment between them, something reminding them of the connection they had made in the past. Her mind wondered over those days for a brief second.

_They were laying in bed after a job. She found herself staring at him with her bright eyes and asked,"Will you be with me always?" there was a softness in her voice revealing the worry that was underneath. It was no surprise for a girl her age, to be fearful of what might come and what may never be. _

"_Ryuichi and Kuma-chan are here now!" he wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his naked chest. _

"Noriko?" She smiled bittersweetly at the sound of her name on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I was remembering something." Reality set in after a moment after, as she remembered why she was here. She lowered her head, staring at the cracks in the picnic table, "It's Tohma."

"What has he done?" It was rare to see Ryuichi's insight so obviously at work, but his mind was already trying to figure out exactly what Noriko had gotten herself into. He hated the idea of her working for Tohma, even it was just a secretary, she had insisted it would be fine. She needed the money to take of their daughter. Besides she work for he before what harm could it do. He know exactly what harm it could do, but he didn't fight her on it, though he should of. There were a lot of things he should have fought with her about, but he felt he had no say after abandoning her, so he kept his involvement little.

"He killed someone." Her voice quivered. An image flashed in her mind of the man's life vanishing in an instant, blood gushing outward that once sustained life, all due to one bullet.

"And you're a witness?" Ryuchi asked calmly, rubbing her hands in a reassuring gesture.

"Would I know he did it, if I wasn't?" she confessed. "I am afraid because of it…"

"You need to leave the country!" He gripped her hands tightly, almost desperately. Having worked for Tohma as a thief he knew exactly what he was capable of. Noriko never had really saw the dangers, because Ryuchi made sure of to hide the worse parts of the job from her. Though, he had hoped his former boss would have been less ruthless in this new world of music, it seems however, that Ryuichi was dead wrong. It seemed the manipulative and heartless side of Tohma would never disappear.

"_Ryuichi, you must understand I will always do whatever takes to get what I want." Tohma smiled at him. "I believe that makes us very similar." _Those words would always linger in his mind.

"What?!" She tried to release her hands from his in a panic.

"You need to leave, Noriko-chan," the thief repeated.

"I can't leave…" her mind flashed an image of her innocent little daughter.

"I'll take care of Saki," He replied knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"I…I…," she looked at her child climbing on the jungle gym. She appeared to be so happy. "I have one more thing to do." She said firmly as her mind drifted on that task:to the woman know as Mika Seguchi.

"Okay, but you need to leave today." Ryuichi told her firmly. He didn't want to lose her, she was the mother of his child. Even though she wasn't the love of his life, she was still precious to him.

"I…what do I tell Saki?"

He smiled, "Mommy needs a vacation!" She grinned at him returning back to his childishness, it was almost a relief to see him that way again.

* * *

Taki had been on his laptop for hours making sure his latest piece was perfect. He glanced down at the photo he managed to snap. The young man with bright violet eyes and outrageous pink hair looked so happy holding hands with a blond headed man who had a cigarette between his lips. On first glance, you just would see annoyance, yet his eyes showed something else. Something that pissed, Taki off, Yuki was happy. "Damn that bastard, he gets the stories, the beautiful boy, and he his happy. That ungrateful asshole is happy!" He growled, but his expression slipped into a devious one, "but not for long." He hit send to his editor. Just at that moment he heard a strange noise coming from outside.

He shut his laptop so he could go figure out what was going on. Stepping outside he was greeted with knife to his neck. He gasped for breath, "What...do you want?" As asked as he struggle to get free.

"I want you to destroy the story," The man was very calm in his response, as if he did this everyday, which he probably did.

"What...are...you talking about?" How could anyone know about the story he had been working on. It didn't make sense, the only one he had told was his editor. Could it be a different story.

"Hmm, maybe I'm not making myself clear," The man in black pressed the blade closer to his neck, drawing out blood.

"Oh I understand very well." Eyes went wide from seeing his own blood drip down.

"Good," the man let him go and slipped into the darkness.

Taki reached for his neck touching the blood, "What the fuck was that?" he asked himself.

* * *

Ryuichi knew whatever Tohma had planned, it had something to do with Shuichi. He made his way towards Club Shadow. It had been a couple years or so, since he last saw his protégé. He wasn't sure how the pink-haired man would react, because when he left he didn't leave a note or anyway to contact him.

_Ryuichi turned to feel ice cold metal at his head, he smiled. "K-san, come to say goodbye." He let go of the bag he was packing._

_The crazy man with a ponytail smiled back as put his gun back, "I don't think you were planning for such goodbyes." The green haired man just shrugged his shoulders._

"_No Kuma-chan doesn't do goodbyes very well." He grinned childishly. _

"_I see, but we both know Shuichi won't handle it well." _

"_Yes, I know. You will take of care him, won't you?" He grabbed his bag and begun to head towards the door. _

"_That is why you trapped into working for me isn't. So I could keep him out of much trouble as possible." _

"_Yes," _

"_I will, I'll try to keep him away from Tohma." _

"_Goodbye K-san, Kuma-chan and I will miss you very much." He walked out the door and didn't look back. K just smiled. _

"_I know I'll see you again, meanwhile I'll have fun with your student, my guns have been itching for a target." He laughed out loud, "Mahawa." _

_******1******_

"_What do you mean he is gone?" Hiro asked looking over at Shuichi who wasn't even speaking a word. _

"_He left last night. Now I'll need you guys to pick up the slack for him." K smiled, "Judy was wanting some new jewels, so I got a job for you boys." _

_Hiro glared at him, "Can't you wait a couple of days until we figure something out." _

_A gun was pulled out and held to the guitarist head, "You will do what I say, you work for me now." For once Shuichi best friend was not going to let K scare him. _

"_I don't give a damn about what you want!" He growled. K cocked the gun. _

"_No?" _

"_No, I don't." _

"_It's okay," Shuichi stood up, "We can do this, Ryuichi taught me everything he knows." He smiled, "I'm sad he is gone, but we do have a job to do." He held out a v for victory, "I the great Pink Devil will take on any challenge. I will not be deter, I will be better than my master." _

"_Do you even know what deter means?" Suguru asked popping in from the computer room. _

"_Of course, I do." The thief appeared a little neverous. _

"_Really, I don't think you do." The computer genius retorted, "I doubt you will be able to accomplish this job at all." He smiled a little, "At least not without me." Usually Shuichi would be annoyed, but he grinned. Hiro do the same. _

_K took the gun away from Hiro's head and it in the air, causing everyone to dive for protection, "Alright, get to work then." He smirked at all of them, Shuichi was under a table, Hiro was behind a chair, and Suguru was right behind him. "I think I have the best team ever." _

K told him, that his student done well, maybe even better then him. So, Ryuichi hadn't want to distrub the young man's life. That is why he was trying to originally take care of things without Shucihi knowing he was there. He had tried to throw the reporter off his trail and along with the police, he wondered how well it work. It didn't matter now, getting the young singer away from the vicious, greedy, studio owner.

He sighed, before putting on a big smile and heading into club Shadow. He was rather sad at how he found the pink haired man. He didn't look very happy at all.

Shuichi was trying his hardest to practice, but not hearing from Yuki since their date was worrying him. He didn't know what to do right now. Should he go over and find him? Try to talk the blond out of running his story or should he just let things play out? Would he really run the story? Of course he would, he was a reporter after all and this would be the story of his career. He felt himself sinking to the floor.

"I want to hear Shuichi's beautiful voice shine, but I hear nothing. This makes Kuma-chan very sad!" Ryuichi exclaimed. The pink-haired singer turned his head to see the man standing in front of him. He jumped and attacked him with a hug.

"Ryuichi!"

"Shuichi!" he exclaimed.

"How are you? What are you doing here?" Hiro had come up from behind and was pulling the pink-headed man off the green-headed one.

"Let him go," the guitarist stated as Shuichi clung tightly to the shadow thief.

"No, I missed Ryuichi!"

"I missed Shuichi too," with that, the Black Shadow pushed the other thief onto his back and was now the one who wouldn't let go.

Hiro and Suguru sighed.

"What are you doing here?" The computer genius asked extremely annoyed with the situation. They had gotten along fine with out the great Black Shadow. They didn't need this other idiot, so what was he doing here.

"Didn't you hear the latest heist?" They turned around to see a blond standing in the doorway with his gun on his shoulder.

"K!" they all exclaimed and began to panic. Wondering, if they forgot something they were supposed to do for him amongst the chaos they had gotten themselves into. He shot a bullet and they all dropped to the floor.

"What do you want?" Hiro looked up. "What are you and Ryuichi both doing here?"

The big grin on K's face faded. "Stay away from Tohma," he said coldly.

"I was planning on doing just that," Shuichi replied, "I'm already working for you." He exclaimed, "I'm a thief of honor you know. I wouldn't work for another guy when I am already working for you...besides," he shivered, "He scares me more than you and you scare me..." There was another bullet and Shuichi ducked down barely missing it.

"He wants to take Shuichi's shine away!" Ryuichi looked up at the pink-headed man with big eyes.

"What does that translate to?" Suguru inquired.

"Tohma has got something planned for you guys."

"I'm afraid it is too late to stop anything." They turned to see Judy standing in the doorway with her cell phone. Her beautiful face was tear-stained. She handed the phone to her husband, "It's Tohma."


End file.
